Anime Hotel Drama!
by JP-Ryder
Summary: Kisuke Urahara is the host for the new reality hit show "Hotel Drama!" where he gets twenty-two anime characters from Bleach, Naruto, Digimon, Pokemon, Dragonball Z, One Piece, Fairy Tail, and Ranma 1/2 to partake in this contest to win the cash prize. X-Over.
1. Meet the Guests(Part 1)

**So this was a plot bunny I thought up. Well, it's an anime crossover and I hope you all can enjoy it. I do not own most of the anime as they belong to their respectful owners.**

 **Enjoy.  
**

* * *

Episode 1: Meet the Hotel Guests(Part 1):

At a large hotel called the Hinata Inn, where the sakuras bloom in this time of day. Standing in front of the gates of the inn, was a man with blond hair, a gray bucket hat and wears a dark green robe and underneath it was a green shirt and pants, and traditional Japanese wooden sandals.

While he was fanning himself, he turns up his head staring at the viewers "Oh hello there." he greets as he stands up "My name is Urahara Kisuke, and welcome to the Hinata Inn! This place will be where I get twenty-two lucky contestants to compete for the prize money of 100 million yen. We, live from Japan shall watch our players to win many challenges, endure the pain of the price of fame, the lose where in each episode they will get eliminated one by one and to return home and never come back! Now, sit tight and enjoy Japan's newest reality show: Hotel Drama!"

* * *

A taxi cab stops in front of the Hinata Inn, as a girl steps out from the cab. As the cab drives off, the girl carrying her suitcase stared at awe at the hotel.

"Wow, so this is where I'm going to live for the next two months." spoke Lucy, a blond haired American girl with brown eyes, wears a white blouse with a blue cross guard symbol, blue miniskirt and black boots. She also sports a blue ribbon tied to her blond hair making a pony tail.

As Lucy walks in, she is greeted by Kisuke "Welcome, Lucy! You're our first contestant of Hotel Drama!"

"Why thank you, Mr. Urahara." Lucy replied with a smile. The American girl can speak Japanese fluently.

* * *

(Interview)

"Hi! My name is Lucy. I am 16 years old and from all the way from America." Lucy greets "I moved to Japan to study abroad, and I have a set of key collection." she shows off her key collection in front of the viewers to see "I'm here for the summer and I am here to win that cash prize and the show!"

* * *

"Next up at the door is Uzumaki Naruto!" Urahara greets as he opens the door.

"Hello Japan, dattebayo! Your favorite orange clad ninja has come to entertain you all!" boast a spiky blond haired teenage boy with a blue bandana with a silver plate that has a leaf symbol on it. The red eyed boy is clad in orange and black jumpsuit with black sandals but what really stood him out is the whiskers on his cheeks.

* * *

(Interview)

"Hi, my name's Naruto Uzumaki." Naruto greets at the camera "I'm what you call a modern day ninja. Once I win the money, I'm going to spend it on years supply of ramen!" suddenly his phone rings as Naruto answers it "Hello?"

"THAT PRIZE MONEY IS GOING INTO YOUR FUTURE COLLEGE FUND!" spoke the woman on the phone as Naruto is blown away by the yelling.

* * *

"Next up is contestant number three, Kamiya Kari!" Urahara opens the door, showing a blown haired girl with green eyes, and wears a pink top and yellow shorts with pink shoes. She appears to be holding a camera in her pink fingerless gloved hands.

"Hi, nice to meet you all!" Kari greets kindly at the camera "I hope I can be friends with everyone."

* * *

(Interview)

"My name is Kari. I like to make friends with everyone." Kari states with a bright smile "I've had friends at home who are cheering me on to win. Though I'm not in it for the money, I'm in it for the fun of the game."

* * *

"It's nice to meet you, Kari." Lucy states as she shakes Kari's hand.

"Hai hai, hope to be friends in the future." Naruto greets shaking Kari's hand.

"Thanks. I hope I make friends with everybody." Kari said. The three then notice another contestant coming in.

"Everyone, welcome to our next contender, Trafalgar Law!" Urahara greets the the most depressing looking guy the others have seen. He wears a big white hat as his eyes have dark circles. He wears a yellow shirt with black sleeves and jeans with spotted patterns and brown boots. "So anything to say for our audience, Law?"

Law just looks at the place as he gives a sigh "Nothing." he said as he went to sit on the couch far from everyone.

* * *

(Interview)

Law just stood on the chair with his arms crossed "There's nothing to say about me. My friend Beepo signed me up for this show just to put me on TV. The next time I see him he'll regret it. No matter how close we are."

* * *

"He seems friendly?" Lucy whispers to Naruto and Kari.

"All he need is some company if he's left alone." Kari said as she waves at Law, who only respond with a huff.

"Next up from a small town in Tokyo, Kurosaki Ichigo!" Urahara introduces another contestant.

"Hey, what's up?" Ichigo greets. He is a tall, orange spiky haired teen wearing a black button shirt with the number 15 on it's shirt pocket, blue jeans, and black checkered shoes. "Glad to be in the show. I saw you performed at that celebrity game show."

"Yep. That is me." Urahara boasts as he fans himself.

* * *

(Interview)

"What can I say about myself?" Ichigo hummed "Well I work in volunteer work, played soccer for a while and I guess I came here to win the game cause I love a good challenge."

* * *

"I saw that show too, you came in second place after you lost the giant ring toss challenge." Lucy said as Urahara gives her a glare which she shuts up.

Ichigo walks towards to the group as he greets "Hey, name's Ichigo. Nice meeting you." he said as he sits in between Naruto and Lucy at the couch.

"Likewise, man." Naruto replied.

"Did you dye your hair that way?" Lucy asked in curiousness.

"Nah, it's natural hair." Ichigo said shocking the contestants. "Yeah I always get mistaken for bleach hair and since then I'm always a target for delinquents."

"Wow." Lucy said in awe.

"Well for what it's worth, you sound good in my book, Ichigo." Kari said as Naruto gave a nod.

"Ahem." Urahara gets everyone's attention when the next contestant "You're done with your conversation? Very well, here's Matsumoto Rangiku!"

"Don't stare at them for two long, boys." Rangiku spoke wearing her red shades. She has long wavy orange hair, full on lips as she wears a short white top that shows off her large cleavage, midriff, and a pair of jean short-shorts and strap on heels. "These puppies are for looking, not touching." she said with a smirk, earning Naruto, Ichigo, and Law to turn away while blushing which made Rangiku smirk. She can use that for her advantage.

* * *

(Interview)

"So yeah, being an owner of a liquor store doesn't get you anywhere." Rangiku said, leaning on her seat as she stares at the camera "But with my good looks and these beauties I can get my way with any guy or girl to get what I want."

* * *

'How can she show off her breasts like that? Is she that shameless?' Lucy, Kari, and Law thought as Rangiku sits beside Naruto for him to scoot.

"Up next, Hyuuga Hinata!" Urahara greets the timid looking pale girl with long purple hair, gray eyes and wears a gray hoodie and blue baggy pants with black sandals. She is seen twiddling her fingers together as she stares at her fellow contestants.

"Um…h-hi." Hinata said, dragging her suitcase towards to sit at the stairs hiding from others.

* * *

(Interview)

"W-Well, I guess I can t-tell you that I'm good at gardening." Hinata shyly said trying to not to stutter much "I plan to open up m-my own flower shop and I-I wish to come here a-a-and hopefully make friends."

* * *

"Okay, next up is Minerva Orland!" Urahara announced.

Stepping in the living room was Minerva, a tall beautiful Chinese woman with long straight and glossy black hair with two bangs hanging in front of her face, green eyes with blue eye shadows, and dark red lips. She wears a blue strapless qipao with a large slit exposing her left leg to her upper thigh and wears black boots.

* * *

(Interview)

"I'm a proud over achiever in my family." Minerva spoke as she cross her legs while being interviewed "Winning this show will be a piece of cake. If only I know which ones I can manipulate into my whim."

* * *

Minerva just stand at the wall next to Law, who just shrugs by her presence.

"Next up is Son Goku!" Urahara announced.

"Hey everyone!" Goku suddenly appeared beside Urahara. He is a tall, large built muscular man wearing an orange gi outfit with a black belt. He has huge black spiky hair and black eyes.

"Whoa! I didn't see you coming!" Urahara said as Goku chuckled.

"Sorry, I must've used one of my secret techniques to get here." Goku said as he rubs the back of his head.

* * *

(Interview)

"Well I do own a karate dojo back in Hiroshima." Goku said about himself "My wife ChiChi signed me up here not only to advertise my techniques for the dojo but to earn some money for my son's college fund. Guess education is more important than training to fight, well that's what ChiChi said."

* * *

Goku walks over to sit on the floor beside Kari.

"Alright, next up at the door is Monkey D. Luffy!" Urahara announced as the next contestant jumps up into the house.

"Wow, this is a big place!" Luffy said. He is a tall black haired young male with a stitched scar around his left eye. He wears a red jacket showing off his chest with a large burnt scar, a yellow sash around his blue pants and wears sandals.

* * *

(Interview)

"Hi everybody, my name is Monkey D. Luffy." Luffy greets at the camera "I'm a sailor that's part of a family tradition of sailors. But my true dream is to become the King of the Game Shows by competing every game show I've been into! Right now this makes my 34th game show to star in."

* * *

"Nice to meet you all, I hope we can be friends!" Luffy said with a grin as he meets the contestants.

"This guy's cheery." Ichigo states.

"Hi, I'm Goku." Goku greets as he and Luffy shakes "Nice grip, are you part of the navy?"

"Sure am, and you must be some fighter." Luffy comments as the two pat each other on the backs. They'll truly going to get along well.

"Okay, that's nine down, thirteen to go." Urahara said as he opens the door "Next up is Kuchiki Rukia!"

The petite girl with short black hair, icy eyes, and wears a white kimono with cherry blossom patterns. She gives a bow as she spoke "Hello you all, I hope to show my good sportsmanship to you all."

"Such a polite girl, isn't she?" Urahara states as Rukia sat on her knees at the table with Law behind her.

* * *

(Interview)

"I came from a royal family." Rukia said through the interview "My intent in being here is to win the money so I don't have to rely on my brother. I want to make money for my own and winning this show will prove to him.

* * *

"Make way for Erza Scarlet!" Urahara greets the next contender.

"To partake this game show, I am honored." spoke Erza. She is a red haired girl wearing a knight armor over her blue blouse, blue miniskirt and wears black combat boots.

* * *

(Interview)

"I work for security guard duty for every place that's needed for my service." Erza said with a warm smile "I have learned many forms of combat, swordsmanship, and kickboxing. I may as well wipe out the competition with one swoop!"

* * *

Erza walks up to stand by the stares next to Hinata, who avoids Erza's gaze.

"Mirajane Strauss everyone!" Urahara greets as the white haired girl wearing a long black frilly dress, sandals and wore a blue crystal necklace.

"Hello everyone, it's nice to be in this wonderful hotel." Mirajane said giving a cute smile.

* * *

(Interview)

"I'm a model for many magazines." Mirajane said as she gives a cheerful smile "I hope to use the prize money to donate for the cause."

* * *

"Everyone raise the roof for Franceska Mila-Rose!" Urahara greets as the girl burst into the lounge.

"What's up, Japan!" spoke the tall, Amazon with chocolate skin, long bushy brown hair, green eyes, and wears a black tube top and white capri pants with black boots. She has golden rings around her let arm.

* * *

(Interview)

"Living in Costa Rica may be hard but when you have to look this good to be in a reality show you know that I'm going to bring down the house here in Tokyo!" Mila-Rose states as she leans on her seat with her arms crossed "I've been working out to keep this body in shape and hope to put the boys in the yard."

* * *

"Next up is Zoro!" Urahara announced as he opens the door, only to find no one. "Zoro? I thought he was coming?" he said as he hears his phone rings as he answers it "Hello? Do you know where Zoro should be? What! What do you mean he got lost!?" he demands as the remaining cast mates look at the host in confusion "How can someone gets lost around here after being dropped off the cab! Find him, he should be here on schedule!"

Suddenly, someone steps in the lounge from the door to the other side as he shouts "Oi, is this the place?" spoke a green haired man with a scar on his closed eye, and wears a green shirt and black pants with black boots.

"Oh, it's Roranora Zoro everyone!" Urahara announced making Zoro groan.

* * *

(Interview)

"I make swords for a living." Zoro said as he cross his arms "The only thing I hate are cruel people and idiots who do stupid stuff. When I win, I'm going open up a dojo for teaching the arts of swordsmanship."

* * *

Zoro walks over to the others as he lean against the wall next to Minerva.

"Alright, now for our next contestant, she travels the world and makes maps for a living, Bellemere Nami!" Urahara greets as the aforementioned woman steps in.

"Hi! I hope to get along with everybody!" Nami said as she steps in. She has long orange wavy hair that reaches to her rear, pink t-shirt with a orange fruit print. She wore blue short-shorts showing her flawless legs and blue flip flops.

"Wow, another orange contestant, I'm starting to like this show." Naruto grins as Ichigo rolled his eyes.

* * *

(Interview)

"My name is Nami and I love traveling around the world." Nami said as she has her hands her her crossed knees "I'm a geographer and I love finding new things in the world."

* * *

Nami sits beside Lucy as she and the blond smile at each other. "It's nice to meet you." she said.

"Likewise." Lucy replied with her own smile.

Next up is Nelliel Tu!" Urahara greets as he opens the door seeing the girl fall onto the floor. The teal haired girl with green eyes picks herself up as she swat dust from her green short dress.

"Ow, the floor really hurts." Nel said as she looks at the contestants "Wow, there are so many people. Why is that?"

"Because you along with the rest of these competitors are part of a reality show!" Urahara announced, only to see the girl's confusing face "It means that you're on TV."

"Ooh!" Nel gasp in awe as she looks at the camera "Hi Dondachok! Hi Pesche!" she said as she waves at the camera.

* * *

(Interview)

"I've been told that I'm not the brightest." Nel said, brushing her hair from her face as it shows a skull pin "But I'm going to show them how I'm going to shine!"

* * *

"Hi everybody! I hope we can get along!" Nel said as she looks around everyone as she noticed Hinata shyly hiding herself "And hi to you!" she said startling the girl.

"She's pretty chirpy, isn't she?" Urahara said as the next contestant comes in.

"Hi everyone." spoke the dark skinned teen with brown spiky hair, narrowed shut eyes, and wears a green shirt, brown and orange vest, gray cargo pants and blue sneakers. He stops as he eyed on the women "Oh so many beautiful women! Is this a paradise love hotel or am I in heaven!?" she shouts with a lovey-dovey look.

"Brock everyone." Urahara introduced as Brock skips along holding Rangiku's hand.

"Oh dearly beloved, is it that my eyes beseech me to see a goddess amongst beauty?" he then turns to Lucy "Or you sweet princess, who's golden hair goes along this orange haired beauty?" he said to the confused Lucy and Nami as he moves on to flirt with Mirajane, Minerva, Nel, and when he gets to Rukia "And you-" he receives a kick in the face as Rukia kicks him away from her.

"I apologize, but I do not like to be ogled much." Rukia said as Luffy and Naruto helps Brock back up.

"Are you okay, dattemayo?" Naruto asked.

"Yeah, I'm alright." Brock replied to the modern ninja.

* * *

(Interview)

"Well I am to be a good veterinarian. My special skills are cooking, breeding, and mountain climbing." Brock said in his interview "But man I hope I get a girlfriend after this show! So to all of my adoring female fans out there I, Brock, shall win this show!"

* * *

"What an interesting guy." Lucy said with an unsure tone.

"Let's hope we can lock the doors tonight." Mila-Rose said as Mirajane giggled.

"Alright who's next?" Urahara asked as he looks at the list "Oh right, our next contestant, Kurotsuchi Nemu!" he announced as the contestant walks towards the lounge.

She is a purple haired girl with green eyes, pale skin with a stoic expression, and wears a gothic lolita clothing with a frilly short skirt and black buckled boots.

"…" Nemu said nothing as she walks by to sit beside Luffy.

* * *

(Interview)

"….." Nemu said nothing in the interview as she just stood facing the camera.

* * *

"…Well since she's not much of a talker, let's give it up for Grimmjow Jaegarjaquez!" Urahara announced.

"Get out of my way." Grimmjow shoves the host as he looks around the place, and then the contestants mostly the girls. "Hmm, not too shabby, I think I'll like it here." he said. He has spiky blue hair with teal eyes. He wears a white jacket with a blue shirt, white baggy pants with white sneakers. He walks up to stand on the seat of the couch where Nami.

* * *

(Interview)

"Pssh, I think I'll wipe out the competition. Those posers don't look much." Grimmjow scoffs as he lay on his chair like a delinquent "When I win the prize money, I'm going to buy a tank! That way, no one's going to stop me!" he said with a maniacal grin.

* * *

"Whoa-whoa!" the blue haired teen boy fall onto the floor clumsily. When he gets up everyone got a look at his appearance. He wore a white and purple patterned polo shirt and black pants. His eyes looking like fish eyes.

"Yamada Hanataro! Nice to be in the show, huh?" Urahara asked as Hanataro groans.

* * *

(Interview)

"I am prone to clumsiness." Hanataro said nervously "I work as a volunteer nurse in Osaka and I can get really nervous. But I hope I can at least make it through the show."

* * *

"Are you okay, buddy?" Naruto asked the clumsy boy.

"Yeah, just got my two left feet." Hanataro said rubbing his head.

"Well hopefully you won't be the first out." Kari said assuring the boy.

"And finally, our last contestant: Saotome Ranma!" Urahara announced as the last contestant steps in.

"It is an honor to be here." Ranma said as he steps forward. He is a black haired teen wearing a traditional red Japanese robe with black baggy pants, and black shoes.

* * *

(Interview)

"This is the best thing that's happening to me." Ranma states "My parents were about to set me up in a arrange marriage with some girl with anger issues. Once I sign up the show I'll come back to buy out the dojo and pick a wife of my choosing."

* * *

"Alright, now that everyone's here in the lounge, it's time to review the house rules around here." Urahara said as he gets in front of the gathering group. "All twenty-two of you will be split into two teams and will compete each other until the merge. You're free to make alliances for strategy reasons."

"So when do we split teams?" Luffy asked as Urahara chuckled.

"Why after you finish this race, of course!" Urahara states as the competitors look at each other in confusion "Starting from the lounge, you'll have to run out of the house and head for the garden where my lovely intern, Yourichi, will meet at the finish line."

"Wait, doesn't that sound more like a challenge?" Lucy asked.

"Yep. And the challenge starts right…about…" Urahara brings in the anticipation seeing the suckers waiting for anticipation. "GO!" he announced as the contestants rush out of the house as a cloud of smoke grew.

"Out of the way!"

"Let me in!"

"I'm going to win this!"

As soon the cloud of smoke disappears, only Hinata, Kari, and Hanataro are left behind.

"Looks like we're left behind." Kari sigh as she turns to Hinata "Hinata, right? Why don't you join us?"

"M-Me?" Hinata stuttered "B-But I'm not a good at running."

"Don't worry, I'm sure you're a fast runner." Kari assures, offering her hand to Hinata "Wanna be friends? I'm Kari by the way."

Hinata looks at Kari's hand as she senses the girl's kind nature. She grabs her hand as she respond "H-Hello, Kari." she said as the two girls decide to go follow the others as Hanataro runs along with them.

"This is going to be an interesting season." Urahara said as he fans himself.

 **[To be continued]**

 **Contestants(in alphabetical order):**

 **Brock, Erza, Grimmjow, Hanataro, Hinata, Ichigo, Kari, Luffy, Lucy, Mila-Rose, Minerva, Mirajane, Nami, Naruto, Nel, Nemu, Rangiku, Ranma, Rukia, Trafalgar Law, and Zoro.**

 **Eliminated: ?**

 **Nice chapter, huh? Bet you can tell which anime characters are from? Or course you can.**

 **Anyway, to those wondering how can Urahara afford the Hinata Inn from Love Hina? It's rented. Most settings in reality shows has to be rented unless it's been owned.**

 **So how do you like this chapter? Good or Bad? I hope to post it every three days or every week and see if I can get all of the characters fitting for this anime x-over. Who would be paired in this reality show? Stay tuned and find out!**

 **Remember to Review!**


	2. Meet the Guests(Part 2)

**I do not own any of the anime characters as they belong to their respectful owners.**

 **Enjoy.**

* * *

Episode 2: Meet the Hotel Guests(Part 2):

The backyard of the Hinata Inn had a sign that is the finish line. Standing by the finished line is a dark skinned woman with long purple hair, a black t-shirt and blue jeans. Far from her is a orange haired girl wearing a pink blouse and a beige, long frilly dress skirt.

"Who do you think will come in first, Yourichi?" the orange haired girl asked.

"Beats me, Orihime." Yourichi replied as she takes a sip of her beer "Hope they're prepared for the humiliation of television."

Suddenly Minerva appeared first after jumping high off from the rooftop. She ran down towards to the finish line and then cross it.

"Looks like I'm first." Minerva said with a confident smirk.

"Alright, go to Orihime's side." Yourichi commands as Minerva walks towards to Orihime. "Wonder how you'd pass through the obstacles?"

"Obstacles? All I did was ran out the window and took the rooftop. I'm highly good at gymnastics." Minerva states as Yourichi and Orihime looks at each other with their eyebrow raised. "What? There's no rules in taking short cuts."

"She has a point." Orihime said as Yourichi shrugs it off.

* * *

The contestants are running through the halls of the hotel as they find it like a maze. In the lead was Goku, Luffy, Naruto, Grimmjow and Erza while the rests try to find their way. What Urahara didn't tell them was that there's an obstacle in each hall of the hotel. For instance…

"WHY ARE THERE TURTLES ATTACKING US!?" Lucy screams as she dodges the stun lasers from the flying mecha turtles.

"THIS IS NOT WHAT I'VE SIGNED UP FOR!" Ranma barked as he dodges the flying turtles as he kicks the machines causing them to explode. Ichigo dodges the stun lasers but was hit by the lasers causing him to fall down.

"Ichigo!" Lucy cried out as she gets stunned by the laser as well.

"Hang on, you two." Ranma came back as he grabs both Lucy and Ichigo under his arms as he ran down the hall.

* * *

"Which way should we go?" Brock asked as his group, Rangiku, Mirajane, Law, Zoro, Nami, and Nel are at a fork road hallway where one hallway leads them to the easy path and the other leads to something bad. Brock hopes that with all of the girls in the group he hopes he can score with a date with one of them.

"I don't know about you guys, but I'm taking the one in the middle." Zoro said as he heads down to the left.

"Hey wait up! We need to stick into groups!" Brock said as he chases down the sword maker.

"You know, since I'm good at making maps I know about which direction is where it blows the most windy breeze." Nami points out as she points to the right "So we can take the right."

"Sounds good." Mirajane said as she follows Nami along with Nel, Rangiku, and Law.

* * *

Nemu was walking with Mila-Rose and Rukia as the two argued on which direction to take.

"I say we go outside and take a short cut!" Mila-Rose shouts.

"No! That would take the easy way out! We're going straight until we find the back door!" Rukia shouts at the Amazon.

Nemu just stands there until she walks away from the two arguing girls until they split their paths.

* * *

"I'M GOING TO WIN THIS!" Luffy shouts as he pushes Grimmjow away once he spots the finish line.

"Damn you, ya brat!" Grimmjow shouts.

"Why are you calling him a brat? He's basically older than you!" Naruto states as he passes by Grimmjow heading to catch up to Luffy.

But Goku was ahead of Luffy as the two are tied neck to neck. It was then they both cross the finish line as they shout "I WIN! Wait, you? But I cross first!"

"SHUT UP!" Yourichi barks at the two "You guys aren't the only ones who made it out!" she points at the group in her side: Nami, Mirajane, and Nemu while on Orihime's side are Minerva, Law, Nel, and Rangiku. "Luffy, go to Orihime's side. Goku, go to my side."

"Okay/Alright!" Goku and Luffy replied as they go to their assigned groups. As soon as Naruto, Erza, and Grimmjow head down to the finish line a loud explosion shook them as Ranma with Ichigo and Lucy in his arms jumps up and lands on a tree.

"Those damn turtles! They're explosive!" Ranma states as he jumps from branch to branch and caught up with the other three competitors.

"Oh man, I think I got the feeling in my arms back." Lucy said, rubbing her arms.

"Come on, we got a finish line to catch up!" Ichigo said as the three ran down towards the finish line while Naruto, Grimmjow, and Erza catches on.

Lucy and Grimmjow cross in first, leading Lucy to be in the left group and Grimmjow on the right. Ichigo went with Lucy and Naruto followed Grimmjow after they've cross the finish line. Ranma is now in Yourichi's side and Erza's in Orihime's side.

"Alright, who's left?" Yourichi asked.

"Well there's Brock, Zoro, Mila-Rose, Rukia, Kari, Hanataro, and Hinata are left in the race." Law states.

"Wonder what's taking them so long?" Naruto asked wondering what's keeping them.

* * *

"AAAAAHHH I KNEW I SHOULDN'T HAVE TAKEN OUTSIDE!" Mila-Rose screams as she runs away from the spider-like robot chasing her.

* * *

"I got a good feeling in taking the left." Rukia said as she walks down the hall to the left. Once she marches down there she noticed Zoro and Brock walking down the hall slowly under the tiles. "What's going on with you two?" she asked as she walks towards them.

"Wait stop!" Brock cried out but it was too late, once Rukia steps in on the large tile she is electrocuted with an electric shock that causes her to fall down. "The tiles were a trap."

"Thanks for warning her." Zoro said sarcastically.

* * *

"Come on Hinata, Hanataro, let's try to avoid the traps." Kari said as she holds onto both of their hands as they try to cross the steps which over them are bugs.

"I-I-I can't stand bugs." Hinata said in fear.

"Relax, I'm sure that we won't fall IN!" Hanataro fell into the bugs as the two girls stare at the poor guy who's screaming over the bug bath.

* * *

Mila-Rose ran around the hotel as she finds the backyard after outrunning the spider robot. Once she makes it to the finish line, Yourichi brings her to her side. "Now for the rest." she said as she looks at her own nails.

"Look!" Nel points at the following three walking tired towards to the finish line. Rukia crossed first and then Brock and lastly Zoro. Rukia and Zoro goes to Orihime side and Brock in Yourichi side.

"All right, it's down to the final three." Luffy said in excitement.

"Wonder if they're going to make it?" Naruto asked.

"Who knows, maybe." Ichigo shrugs.

"Here they are now!" Lucy points towards to the group. Kari and Hinata had to carry Hanataro down to the finish line as they came last.

"Alright, Hanataro, you'll be going to my side while you two girls go to Orihime side." Yourichi said as the clumsy boy goes to her side while Hinata and Kari goes to Orihime's side.

"Alright, way to go for guys!" Urahara said as he came while driving a cart. "You all made it to the finish line."

"Now wait just a minute!" Zoro growled at the host "You never told us there would be some traps and obstacles!"

"Or a flying mecha turtle." Ranma barked.

"And a robot spider!" Mila-Rose shouts at the host.

"Oh? Did I not mention that?" the host grins as the guests glares at him "Sorry, must've slipped my mind." he then nods at Orihime and Yourichi as they pull out something from each chest next to them "Now, once these lovely interns hands you the flags I'll give you your team names." he clears his throat as he began "Minerva, Lucy, Luffy, Rukia, Ichigo, Zoro, Law, Kari, Hinata, Nel, and Rangiku, you all are now the Crying Cicadas!"

Orihime hands Ichigo the blue flag as he opens it, revealing a symbol of a cicada crying.

"Do cicadas cry?" Luffy asked earning odd looks from the others.

"Now then on the next team. Brock, Goku, Nami, Hanataro, Ranma, Erza, Mirajane, Grimmjow, Nemu, Naruto, and Mila-Rose. You all are now the Blazing Beetles!" Urahara announced as Yourichi gave Goku a red flag, showing a symbol of a beetle screaming in pain as it's set on fire.

"Wow, now that's a pretty cool sounding team." Goku said.

"Sounds kind of cliche if you ask me." Naruto replied.

"Alright, now that you all are assembled in your teams, it's time to show you around the hotel." Urahara said as he walks back to the hotel "Now follow meeee!"

"Geez, is this guy for real?" Ichigo asked as he and the two teams follow the host.

* * *

"Now this hotel is four floors and has a lot of bed rooms. Each of you will live in eleven guest rooms until you've check out." Urahara told them.

"Will the rooms be co-ed? I wouldn't mind sleeping with the girls." Grimmjow said as he wiggles his eyebrows making the girls uneasy.

"Nope. None of them will be co-ed as I assign you some rooms." Urahara said as he brings out a clipboard "Now then, room 301 goes to Luffy and Law. 302 goes to Minerva and Hinata. 303 goes to Nel and Kari. 304 goes to Brock and Ranma. 305 goes to Lucy and Rangiku. 306 goes to Goku and Naruto. 307 goes to Grimmjow and Hanataro. 308 goes to Erza and Mirajane. 309 goes to Nami and Nemu. 310 goes to Zoro and Ichigo. And since the team is in an odd number I'm going to have to place Rukia with Mila-Rose in 311."

"EEH!?" Rukia and Mila-Rose shouts after they learned that they have to share a room.

"Also on the second floor will be occupied by interns." he adds "And on the first floor will have games, a pool, and the famous Hinata Inn hot-springs for only access to the winning teams. Also the kitchen where you'll be served with breakfast, lunch, and dinner." Urahara said as he also points at the mix restroom "There's a single toilet in the second floor where it has a confessional cam where you can tell your deepest darkest secrets out of your chest. Like video diaries and stuff."

* * *

(Confessional)

"I can't believe Urahara-san placed me in the same room with that hooligan!" Rukia huffs as she cross her arms while sitting on the toilet seat "I told her that we could've gone to race inside but she ignored my warning and see what it got to her! Well at least it's not as bad as how I went."

*static*

"Wow, confessing through the toilet." Ichigo said dryly "Boy I hope I make it through this show."

*static*

"What can I say? Well I can say hi to my bros at home!" Luffy said waving at the camera "Hi Ace! Hi Sabo! I'm going to win this!"

*static*

"Well, I hope this will be a good experience for me in this show." Lucy said with a smile "I hope I can bring my team to victory!"

* * *

"Now that I've shown you around the house, it's time for the first challenge." Urahara states.

"But I thought the race was the first challenge?" Goku points out.

"That was just the prologue. The real challenge starts in an hour." Urahara said "After the challenge, the losing team will have to meet at the lounge, where they'll cast their vote in the confessional restroom and during the check out ceremony, the ones who are safe will receive a deluxe Hinata Inn's gift baskets."

"Ooh, I love gift baskets!" Nel states with a smile.

"Well hopefully you'd make it safe." Kari encourages the bubbly girl.

"Now your things are already in your room. Get settled and you have one hour to partake the first challenge." he said as the guests head down to their assigned rooms.

* * *

(311)

Rukia and Mila-Rose send each others glares once they sit on the separate beds. Rukia had her arms crossed while Mila-Rose lay on her bed.

"What's the matter, water board? Jealous of these puppies?" Mila-Rose asked with a smirk, seeing Rukia flustered amuses her.

"L-L-Like hell I do!" Rukia turns away from facing Mila-Rose. They're not going to get along "I hope they vote you off first."

"Same here for you." Mila-Rose retorts.

* * *

(305)

"It's nice to meet you, Matsumoto-san." Lucy said seeing the busty woman jump on the bed hugging her pillow. "Call me Rangiku, sweety." Rangiku replied as she digs into her cleavage and pulls out a beer bottle "Want some beer?"

"Uh no, I don't think we should be drinking before a challenge." Lucy scolds the woman.

"Don't worry, I won't drink much." Rangiku said as she opens the bottle and lifts it up her mouth, only to find it empty. "Hmm, looks like I'm out. Good thing I got some martinis in my suitcase." she said as she unzips her suitcase, only to find nothing but her clothes and swimwear "WHAT?! Where are my martinis and sake!?"

* * *

(Confessional)

"We at Hotel Drama! has a strict policy in alcoholic beverages that's not served from us." Urahara states with a chuckle "I knew that Matsumoto-chan would bring some alcohol here so I had Yourichi confiscate it."

*static*

Yourichi is seen gulping down a whole bottle of wine with many other empty bottles. The woman can hold down her alcohol.

* * *

(302)

Hinata unpacks her bags as she sets up her folded clothes neatly. She felt a hand on her shoulder as the timid girl turn to see Minerva.

"Hinata, now that we share the same room, we can be friends." Minerva smiled at the girl making Hinata nervous "Don't be shy around me, maybe we can form an alliance."

"A-An alliance?" Hinata asked.

"Of course. I'll help you, you help me, we can scratch each other's backs. Who knows? Maybe we might make it to the final two." Minerva said smiling warmly towards to the shy girl. "What do you say?"

"Um okay, I guess if we can form an alliance we might be friends." Hinata said, she hopes that she can last long in the show and is glad to make friends with not only Kari but with Minerva.

* * *

(Kitchen)

The two teams are at the kitchen eating what is served in the kitchen. They each have a table for themselves as they get their own food. The Blazing Beetles and the Crying Cicatas watch the four main attractions eating like a pigs. Luffy, Grimmjow, and Goku are seen savagely eating meat, while Naruto even though he's not eating meat just ate twenty seven servings of ramen.

"Where does the food go?" Nami asked as she felt like gagging.

"I never seen someone who can gulf down that much amount of food." Brock said as the others agreed.

"Oh man, this meat's delicious!" Luffy said taking a bite out of the meat.

"I agree!" Goku said as he takes a bite.

"Oh this ramen's so good." Naruto said as he finishes up another bowl of ramen "More please!"

"NO MORE!" Yourichi shouts at the modern ninja "I refuse to serve more!"

As Naruto groan, Urahara's voice can be heard from the speaker "Attention guests! You got thirty minutes to change into your swimsuits for the first challenge at the pool!"

"So we're going swimming?" Lucy said, hopefully she can try out her new bikini.

* * *

(The large pool)

"Okay, now that all of you are here now in your swimsuits." Urahara said as he sits on the lifeguard seat. The 15 x 8 pool is filled with large chunks of ice around it which makes the teams wonder what's with the ice "Today's challenge is a swimming meat. Each team member will will have to swim across the icy waters. Whoever can last swimming in the icy cold water from the end to back, wins the team invincibility, and access to the hot-springs. While the losing team will have to meet at the lounge to send someone home."

"Piece of cake, right?" Lucy in her white two piece asked nervously.

"Well who's going first?" Kari asked. She is wearing a pink frilly one piece.

Soon the teams have decided on who's going first. For the Beetles they've sent out Naruto as for the Cicatas Zoro. Naruto has on orange trunks and Zoro wears only a white shirt and green trunks.

"Alright, after you two go the team will sent in another." Urahara said as he held up a blow horn "On your marks…get set…GO!"

Naruto and Zoro jumps into the pool. They get cold at first but Naruto can withstand the cold as well as Zoro. The two swim further to the end of the lap as Naruto taps first and then swims back. Zoro took a while to tap the end due to not being used to cold temperatures as Naruto came first for his team.

"Blazing Beetles gets one point." Urahara announced, then Zoro makes it later on just as Beetles sent out Nemu who swim past Zoro.

"Rangiku, go!" Zoro told her as the busty woman steps in. He earned a point for the Cicadas.

"Wish me luck, boys." Rangiku said, wearing her yellow string two bikini that the top barely holds her large breasts. Once she dives in all she felt was a cold sensation in her body but needs to catch on to Nemu.

The purple haired goth wearing a blue one piece swims towards the lap. Rangiku was swimming in slowly not just for the icy water but her large boobs are kind of heavy on her. Once Nemu taps at the end of the pool she swims back, just as Rangiku comes to do the same and swim back hoping to catch up to Nemu.

* * *

(Confession)

"Okay, I may not be the best swimmer because of these." Rangiku in a towel holds up her breasts "I mean, once I reached puberty these were just C-Cups when I was 14. Now up in 22 they're DDs."

* * *

Rangiku makes it to the starting pool as she gets out, shivering as she tags Minerva "Your turn."

"With pleasure." Minerva wearing a blue two piece with a long top and blue shorts. Once she dives in the icy water she swims very fast passing by Nami wearing her rainbow two piece bikini.

"Whoa!" Nami shouts as she felt something missing "Gah! I think I lost my top!" Nami cried out covering her cold breasts as she shivers once Minerva passes her, then felt something missing "My bikini bottom!"

"Hey what's the big idea?!" Ranma demands seeing Minerva came back up for her team, as she is seen with Nami's bikini top and bottoms "Hey that's Nami's!"

"Oops, so it appears." Minerva said turning to the navigator who's naked in the pool "Someone should help her out. I don't think she'd want to show her body around everyone."

"Hmm, Nami do you surrender?" Urahara asked her.

"I-I-I can't continue." Nami said with a tone of defeat.

"Well then, I'll have Yourichi and Orihime escort you out of the pool." Urahara said pointing at the two girls, wearing red one piece suits as they're running in slow motion. Hair waving, boobs bouncing, Yourichi's holding the towel as Orihime holds the medical supplies to treat Nami for hyperthermia.

"Baywatch much?" Ichigo asked turning to the host who shifted his eyes.

As Yourichi and Orihime escorts Nami out with her covered in a large towel, Minerva walks up to her and said "Here, sorry that I took your top. It happens when I swim too fast."

"T-T-Thank you." Nami replied through her shivering, as Orihime leads her into the lounge. Never noticing the evil smirk from Minerva.

* * *

(Confessional)

"Did I took Nami's bikini on purpose? Yes, I did." Minerva admitted while checking on her nails "I've won many swimming competitions for five years, I'm considered a fast swimmer." she then pause as she gives a smirk "And I had to go in order to catch up the team. Now the Beetles are down to two points)

* * *

CC: 3 points

BB: 2 points

"Alright, let's continue!" Urahara announced resuming the game.

Soon Erza in her red two piece swims for the Beetles while Lucy swims as fast as she could for the Cicadas. Erza proves to be a fast swimmer while Lucy is more average in swimming in cold water. After Erza beats Lucy Mirajane in her white frilly two piece with pink stripes jumps in and does her best to swim in the cold water while Law in is black trunks swims just the same as Mirajane. In the end Law manage to swim back first with Mirajane behind. After Law the Cicatas sent in Luffy. Unfortunately Luffy in his red trunks can't swim so he had to drop out making Brock in his black trunks wins a point for his team.

"Sorry guys, I forgot that I can't swim well." Luffy said in a down tone.

"THEN WHY DID YOU JUMP IN THE WATER ANYWAY!?" Zoro scowled at the idiotic sailor.

"Tie down, let's see how the rest will go?" Urahara said as he flips the score board.

CC: 5

BB: 5

Goku in his blue trunks was sent for the Beetles team as Ichigo wearing a green water shirt and blue trunks swims equally as him. They both scored points for their teams. Hanataro in his gray trunks was sent for the Beetles but after some disastrous results he froze up, causing Kari in her pink one piece to score a point for the Cicadas in 7-6. Ranma in his black wetsuit swims for the Beetles as Nel in her green two piece bikini swims flawlessly as Ranma came first before Nel. Rukia wearing her blue striped two piece while swimming against Mila-Rose, who's wearing her yellow two piece, swim the icy water is if she's swimming in regular water.

"N-N-No fair! H-H-How can you swim so easily in this temperature?!" Mila-Rose growled while getting goosebumps.

"I'm hyperthermic immune. I was born with a cold body!" Rukia said proudly as she swims passed Mila-Rose who didn't make it to the lap "And you know? Those with small chests are faster swimmers than those with jugs like yours."

"F-F-Fuck you." Mila-Rose growled. She dropped out since she can't swim further.

CC: 9

BB: 7

"Looks like I'm next." Grimmjow said as he stands against Hinata. "Ready to lose, dull eyes?" he asked mockingly as he wears his blue trunks.

Hinata gulps but kept calm. Sporting in a black two piece bikini she gives a determined look as she respond 'I'm going to win this for my team!' she declared to herself as they begin to start. Hinata was considered a decent swimmer while Grimmjow swims slowly causing her to wonder why's he slowing down 'Why is he slowing down?' she thought as she swims ignoring the cold temperature in the water.

Grimmjow smirks as he swims towards to Hinata as he proceeds to get pass her, stealing her bottom and top. "HAHAHA! You can't swim without these, dull eyes!" Grimmjow laughs as the Cicadas glares at the blue haired delinquent, even the Beetles glare at their own teammate.

* * *

(Confessional)

"Yeah, what I did was kind of cruel, but I gotta get my team to win." Grimmjow said with a smug look.

*static*

"What Grimmjow did was inexcusable and wrong towards Hinata." Brock scowled with a disapproving work "That's just poor sportsmanship.

* * *

Hinata despite being naked in the water doesn't want to disappoint her teammates. Now that she is shivering cold she watches Grimmjow just stands there swimmingly gloating for his victory. She was about to be on a verge of tears until Kari shouts on for her.

"Hinata it's okay!" Kari shouts towards the shy girl "We're still going to be one point ahead of them!"

Hinata looks at her friend as she turn to Grimmjow who's slowly swimming towards to the end of the pool 'I know that, but I don't want to be seen weak. I want to be strong for my team!' she thought as she swims further down the icy water despite being naked. To Grimmjow's surprise once he taps the lap Hinata catches onto him tapping at the end of the pool, splashing Grimmjow with water as she swims as fast as she could.

"W-What the hell!?" Grimmjow asked seeing the timid girl swim past him "I'll show you, dull-eyed girl!" he growled as he swims towards to Hinata.

The Cicadas and Beetles were shocked to see Hinata swim faster while Grimmjow catches up. Her team is cheering for her. Grimmjow tries to grab her moving feet but Hinata was too fast as she makes it back to the starting point.

"Hinata wins, meaning the Cicadas won 10 points!" Urahara announced as the Cicadas cheered for Hinata, who came out of the pool after Yourichi hands her a towel. "The Cicadas has won access to the hot-springs!" he adds making the team cheer some more.

"That was pretty badass of you, Hinata." Luffy comments.

"Yeah, you did good." Lucy said as she and Kari hugs the girl.

"T-T-Thank you." Hinata said as she gives a small smile. She felt Minerva patting her shoulder as she gives the timid girl a look.

"You were pretty strong." Minerva comments "But take it easy, let's get you warmed up."

"O-Okay." Hinata respond as Minerva walks with Hinata inside the Inn, while the Beetles team glares at Grimmjow.

"What are you all looking at me for? We were going to lose anyway." Grimmjow said as Naruto walks up to him and whacks him on the head "Youch! What the hell did you do that for!?" What you did was unacceptable, Grimmjow!" Naruto yelled at his teammate. "You can't just grab a bird's bikini just to win!"

"Yeah, do you have any manners at all?" Erza yelled at the delinquent.

"Geez, if you want to complain here's her two piece back." Grimmjow throws Erza the black top and bottoms that belonged to Hinata. "I'm going to bed." he said as he walks away from his team as the girls sends him glares.

* * *

(Confessional)

"I can't believe that scoundrel." Erza snarled as she is fully clothed "With him in the show I don't think I can trust him around the girls. He is so going home."

*static*

"Good-bye, Grimmjow, you're going home." Mila-Rose states.

*static*

"I think what Grimmjow did was deplorable. But he is considered the strongest member of our team." spoke surprisingly Nemu "So during the ceremony, I've decided on who to vote for."

* * *

(Lounge)

Nami was in the lounge near the fireplace while she is covered in her towel. She saw the Beetles as she asked "Did we win?"

"Sorry, but we didn't." Naruto replied.

"The score was 10-7 on the Cicada's favor." Ranma states. Erza came holding a bag as she walks down to the Cicadas.

"Hey Erza, are you going to see Hinata?" Naruto asked as she nodded "Mind if I come with you? I want to congraduate her." he said as he and Erza walks towards to the now fully clothed Hinata who was chatting with Kari. The two Cicadas notice the two Beetles.

"Naruto, Erza, what brings you two?" Kari asked.

"We want to apologize for one of our teammate's actions against you, Hinata." Naruto said as Erza gives Hinata a bag of her bikini "From what it's worth, you did well in the swimming meat."

"Indeed, you have." Erza said with a proud looking smile.

"T-T-Thank you, but it was nothing." Hinata replied as she blushes "I-I used to swim in lakes when I was younger."

"But still, you were pretty impressive Hinata." Naruto grins patting Hinata's head "You're a good rookie in my book. Probably a strong rookie."

Hinata blushed as she was never pet on the head before or given a compliment. She looks at Naruto as she couldn't help but be inspired by the aspiring modern ninja. 'He's kind of cute.' she thought, signs of developing a crush.

"Oi Naruto, Erza, let's discuss our vote!" Ranma shouts as the two Beetles walks back.

"Talk to ya later, Hinata-san!" Naruto said waving at the girl who timidly waved back.

"Wow Hinata, you're gaining some friends even from the other team." Kari comments.

"Wonder who are they going to vote off?" Luffy asked wondering who would be the first to go.

"I have an idea who." Lucy said thinking that they're going to vote off Grimmjow.

* * *

(Lounge Ceremony)

The Beetles team members all lined up in front of the stairs. Dramatic background music plays as Urahara walks up to them carrying ten gift baskets.

"Well Beetles, looks like you're the first team to go." Urahara said with a grin, holding one gift basket "These gift baskets containing ten dollar gift cards to a local department store down the block from the hotel. However if you noticed there are ten gift baskets and their are eleven of you, so if none of you receive the gift basket once I called out your name, that means you're voted out. And once you're voted out you're done, game over, never participate and can never come back to the Hinata Inn forever and ever, never again. Ever." he finished seeing the looks from the guests "Well, until the show's over and I stop renting this place."

"So much for the build up." Brock muttered.

"Alright, first one to receive their gift basket goes to…" Urahara pause for the moment for dramatic effect. "Goku!"

Goku happily picks up his gift basket as he walks back to the group.

"Brock, Nami." Urahara calls out as the mentioned two picks up their basket "Erza, Ranma, Mirajane, Nemu, Naruto, Mila-Rose," as the aforementioned guests receive their gift baskets, it was down to Hanataro and Grimmjow "And the one who'll receive the last gift basket goes to…"

"…" Grimmjow gave a scowling look.

"…" Hanataro shakes while being nervous.

"…" Urahara pause for the suspense as he picks up the gift basket to hand down to the safe guest.

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"….Grimmjow!" Urahara announced receiving gasps of shock from the Beetles "Wow, even I'm shocked. Sorry Hanataro, it's time for you to go home."

"Oh man." Hanataro said in a downer tone "As expected, I'm first to go."

"Hold on a second, Urahara!" Erza shouts as the host turns to the redhead "I know for a fact that there are more votes against Grimmjow! Surely there's no way no one could've voted against Hanataro."

"I have." Nemu raise her hand up for the others to see "It was logical to vote off Hanataro since he couldn't swim well and is very clumsy."

"Oi, you don't have to be blunt about it." Naruto said.

"I actually voted for Hanataro as well." Goku said as the others look at him "I sort of feel sorry for the guy. I don't think he'll make it."

"And I actually voted myself." Hanataro said raising his hand.

"I voted for the clumsy boy as well." Grimmjow states.

"So that's four votes against Hanataro and seven against Grimmjow." Nami states doing her math, then sees Hanataro walk out of the hotel handing out his key card and take his bags "Hanataro, wait!"

"It's okay, guys." Hanataro said as he carries his bags "Just win this game, I'll cheer you on until the merge, okay?" he said as he head down to the taxi cab.

Erza angrily turns to Grimmjow as she marches towards him "YOU! You somehow rigged the voting!?"

"Really? Prove it, redhead." Grimmjow sneered as he walks away from the knight girl "If you excuse me, I'll be going to my room." he said as he walks away from the team, smirking for himself.

* * *

(Confessional)

"You think I'm gong to be voted out? I'm going to win this game and buy me a tank!" Grimmjow declares as he laughs evilly "But seriously, I didn't really rigged the votes. I may be a delinquent but no cheater. I gotta thank the one who voted that wimp out."

* * *

At the fire place, Minerva stood alone as she threw in the tally ballots that all said Grimmjow. She smirk to herself "Grimmjow seems to be a potential person for my alliance." she said as she replace the ballets with Hanataro's name, all seven in different handwriting "It took me hours to mesmerize their handwriting. Soon I'll be champion of this game, number one."

* * *

"Wow, looks like things have happened in this episode." Urahara said as he stood sitting on the lounge while facing the camera "Rivalries have bloomed, team conflicts rises, and one scheming girl who's up to something evil. Will Grimmjow get what's coming for him? Will Hinata get lucky to make it through the show? What is Minerva planning? Stay tuned and find out on Hotel Drama!"

* * *

 **[END of Episode]**

 **Eliminated: Hanataro.**

 **Blazing Beetles: Brock, Erza, Goku, Grimmjow, Mila-Rose, Mirajane, Nami, Naruto, Nemu and Ranma.**

 **Crying Cicadas: Hinata, Ichigo, Kari, Law, Luffy, Lucy, Minerva, Nel, Rangiku, Rukia, and Zoro.**

 **Wow what an episode. Looks like I've given Hinata the spotlight, but she's not the main character here. There will be some contestants that's going to have a main character role in some chapters. Like Lucy for example, as well as Minerva who may play as the main antagonist on his show.**

 **I've also made this fic that's basically an anime version of Total Drama. With Urahara as Chris McClain and Yourichi as Chef. Orihime is basically an intern.**

 **Remember to Review.**


	3. A Japanese Pie

**I do not own all anime characters as they belong to their respectful owners.**

 **Enjoy.**

 **/**

"Previously on Hotel Drama!" Urahara announced as he's in front of the Hinata Inn "Twenty-two guests have checked in the Hinata Inn to compete for 100 million yen!" Clip shows all of the guests coming in the hotel from Lucy, to Naruto, to Minerva, Grimmjow, and lastly Ranma. "Then during a race there has been friendships form, rivals made and teams formed." Another few clips showed the guests running through the hotel falling for traps. A clip of Rukia and Mila-Rose arguing as another clip shows Luffy and Goku butting heads. A camera split of clips of the two teams formed "And after that, we had a frozen swimming meat where Hinata won for the Cicadas in the first challenge as Grimmjow's on…thin ice!" A clip shows the swimming meat as Hinata while naked won and Grimmjow's in hot water. "Get it? Thin ice?"

"Your jokes are as lame as your clogs!" Yourichi yelled at the host, who muttered to himself.

"Anyways, a turn of events has sparked when Hanataro was eliminated because of his clumsiness." A clip shows Hanataro leaving the hotel after being eliminated. "So who will be the next hotel guest to be eliminated? Will it be Grimmjow for his crudeness? Stay tuned and find out here on Hotel Drama!"

/

Episode 2: A Japanese Pie

(Hot-springs. Off-Camera)

It has been three days since the first challenge. The Cicadas are currently relaxing in the hot-springs after winning access from the first challenge. Lucky for them they're off camera.

"Ah, this is nice." Lucy said as she lay in the hot water, relaxing in her naked body "It's nice to win a good challenge."

"Indeed." Rukia replied while sipping her hot cocoa while in the warm water.

"Don't forget that we had to thank Hinata-san for helping us with the challenges." Minerva said, sitting next to the purple haired shy girl. "Even if we're by one point away of winning she manage to use her courage to swim even bare."

"U-um, it was n-nothing." Hinata said twiddling her fingers.

"It wasn't nothing, Hinata! You were incredible!" Nel exclaims as she stands up from the water excitedly, with her large boobs bouncing around "Maybe we might get a winning streak for this!"

"She's right, I wouldn't mind winning the game like this." Rangiku said as she wash her legs while her bubbles filled large breasts making Rukia and Kari lower themselves in the water out of insecurities.

"How can she show off with those?" Kari asked covering herself as Rukia just shrugs.

/

"Yeah! Hot springs are the best!" Luffy shouts as he is seen dancing around in his towel while Law, Zoro, and Ichigo just sit in the bath ignoring Luffy's childish antics.

"I agree with him, the bath is nice." Ichigo said in a relaxing tone.

"If only we have some saki, then its a relaxing day." Zoro replied.

"I just realize that there are less guys here and more girls in the other side." Law said as the rest of the guys except Luffy agreed to the depressed teen.

/

The Next Day.

The Cicadas and the Beetles are awake as they do some activities. At the lounge was Lucy who is reading a book while long side her are Law who is sitting on the couch, Kari and Nel who are playing cards, Nemu who just sits beside Lucy, Zoro who's napping on the floor, and Mirajane who is brushing her hair. At the game room are Luffy, Naruto, Ranma, Nami and Ichigo playing pool, Grimmjow is outside using a knife to cut some wood while Goku is doing jogs. Minerva is eating fruit from the kitchen as Hinata is with her eating cereal and Rukia drinking her tea. Mila-Rose, Erza, and Rangiku are at the exercising room and Brock is setting up a bird house.

"I wonder when's the next challenge?" Lucy noticing Ichigo stepping out from the game room as he asked the question.

"Don't know, maybe it's not going to be like the frozen swimming meat." Lucy replied seeing Ichigo sitting next to her. "I thought you'd be occupied in the game room?"

"I was until Nami's putting up bets to see if they can try to beat her." Ichigo said as he picks up the remote and turns on the TV "Last thing I would need is get a gambling problem."

"I see." Lucy said as she noticed how Ichigo looks handsome and couldn't hurt help but stare.

/

(Confessional)

"When I see Ichigo, he looks pretty cool." Lucy said rubbing her arm shyly "I don't know, I may have just a simple crush on him. I mean it's not like we'll hook up, right?"

/

Suddenly the television starts buzzing "What the hell?" Ichigo asked as everyone looks at the TV showing the face of Urahara showing his grinning smile.

"Hello, my hotel guests!" Urahara shouts fanning himself "Look at me, I'm on TV, within TV at the homes of the viewers!"

"Inception much?" Law asked.

"Well my wonderful guests, I want you to head out to the backyard for today's challenge!" Urahara announces as the TV is shut off.

"What do you think the challenge will be?" Mirajane asked.

"Who knows, maybe it's something good." Kari said hopefully it won't be like the swimming meat.

/

(Backyard)

The two teams are now at the backyard as they saw Yourichi and Orihime dressed in maid outfits as they stand by a table full of pies.

"Wow! Yourichi and Orihime sure looks cute as maids!" Brock exclaims with heart shaped eyes "Is this like a maid cafe challenge?"

"Why are they dressed up like old maids?" Luffy asked, as a large plate was thrown at him. "Ow! Why'd you hit me!?"

"You're the one with the big mouth." Lucy muttered.

"Greetings, guests!" Urahara spoke as he rise up the table "Today's challenge is a pie eating contest!"

"A pie eating contest?" Nami asked.

"Why can't it be a ramen eating contest?" Naruto asked earning some odd looks from his team.

"He sure likes ramen." Mila-Rose said.

"Here's the rules," Urahara starts "Each team members will gulf themselves with pies hand made by Orihime. She made the pies all by herself so don't judge her cooking. Whoever team eats most pies without passing out wins."

"So all we have to do is eat some pies? I'm game." Ranma said with determination.

"Me too." Goku adds, but someone in the team notice Urahara's smirk.

"What is that shady eyed host up to?" Nami asked in suspicion.

Urahara turns to the camera as he whispers for no one to hear "Between you and me, Orihime uses some bizarre ingredients in her cooking." he gives a wink to the camera while chuckling to himself, as he spoke to the challengers. "Now here's now it works. Only one team member each can filled themselves with pies. The score is for the most pies eaten from each teammates. If one of your teammates passed out after eating the pies, another teammate can take his/her place to continue with the contest."

"So it's determined on who can eat the most pies?" Law said as he thought up an idea in his head.

"So who which of your team members will go first in the pie eating contest?" Urahara asked.

"The Cicadas will send out Luffy to eat the pies." Law announced pointing at Luffy.

"Me? Sweet, I get to eat some pies!" Luffy said excitedly.

"Please, please send me in." Goku said with a determined look.

"No, this is a challenge. I volunteer to lead the Blazing Beetles to victory!" Erza said as she steps in.

"Alright, Erza vs Luffy please step in at the table." Urahara said as the two aforementioned competitors walks towards to the table and sit on their seats, as Orihime and Yourichi hands them the pies. "Now on your mark, get set…dig in!"

"I'm going to win this!" Luffy declares as he and Erza takes the first bite of the pie, only to turn green once they get the taste.

"W-W-What's in these pies?" Erza asked looking at the black inside filling of the pies.

"Oh these pies are part of my special and unique recipe." Orihime answered "Pickles, cucumbers, radishes, pudding, goat's milk, cheese, and ice cream!"

"W-What!?" Luffy swallowed as his face is now purple, he slump down on the floor twitching and foaming in the mouth.

"EEEEEH!?" the Cicadas and the Beetles members all shout in shock to see the big eater collapse from food poisoning.

/

(Confessionals)

"What's in those pies?" Lucy asked in horror. "Luffy can eat like a pig but whatever Orihime made looks like his soul's about to leave his body."

*static*

Grimmjow was about to say something, only instead he starts to laugh. "Oh gods, he got knocked out from eating those nasty pies."

/

Erza looks at Luffy in concern but then she takes the opportunity as she eats the pies. She finds the pies terrible but when she swallows it, she muttered "It's not half-bad."

"Yourichi, send Luffy to the infirmary." Urahara orders as Yourichi drags Luffy to the infirmary. "Cicadas, send in your next victim. Erza's getting seconds."

"Who else would want to go?" Law asked as the others look nervous until Nel raise her hand up.

"I'll do it! I'll do it!" Nel exclaimed "It looks fun!"

"Are you sure, Nel?" Kari asked as Nel nodded.

"Don't worry, my taste buds are pretty numb according to my health nutritionist." Nel said giving a cutesy look.

"Fine, go before we're behind." Law said as Nel skips along to go and the pies.

Erza eats her third pie without struggle as she's about to eat her fourth. Once Nel came along she engulfs her first pie and then the second. Erza was quite shock about the girl's appetite and how can she handle her taste buds.

'I cannot lose to her!' Erza thought, taking Nel's appetite as a challenge as she eats more of the terrible pies with the fork.

/

"So who do you think will pass out?" Ichigo asked Lucy, who was surprised that he spoke to her.

"I don't know, Erza seems tough but Nel's eating those pies like she has an iron stomach." Lucy respond with a sweat drop.

Ichigo hummed as he looks at Lucy, couldn't help but see how cute she looked with a blue ribbon on her hair "So want to do something to pass the time until we send someone next?" he asked her.

"Sure, what do you have in mind?" Lucy asked him.

"Twenty questions." Ichigo replied with a smile.

"Okay, I'll start." Lucy began as she ask "Is your hair really orange?"

"All natural." Ichigo replied "So which state are you from in America?"

"California, the Beverly Hills kind." Lucy replied as the two began asking questions about each other.

Meanwhile Minerva notices Grimmjow telling his team that he's going to the restroom. Smiling she turns to Hinata as she whispers to her "I need you to get Nel into our alliance."

"Nel?" Hinata asked looking at the girl stuffing herself her tenth pie.

"Yep. She's going to be our valuable ally and friend." Minerva told her as she walks away from her team.

"Where are you going?" Law asked the Eastern dressed girl.

"I'm going to redo my eye liner." she respond as she walks inside the hotel heading to where Grimmjow is going.

/

(Confessional)

"I've been thinking if I can get me an ace in the hole during this game." Minerva smirk explaining her plan "Getting Hinata was easy and so will Nel. However Grimmjow will be my trump card. In order to play chess you'll gonna need two pawns and a knight."

/

Nel ate her fourteenth pie as Erza was struggling to eat her tenth. She drops her fork as she pass out on the table, couldn't take a bite.

"Beetles, choose your eater now!" Urahara said, the Beetles team decides to send out Goku.

"Don't worry guys, I won't let you down!" Goku said as he digs in the pickled flavored pies.

"Oooh, I think I'm full." Nel burped as she pat her full belly. She has eaten twenty pies.

"Nel's out. Cicadas, who will you send out?" Urahara asked the team.

"I need to think about this figure and all." Rangiku said rubbing her midriff "Don't want to end up fat."

"That's your main concern?" Law wasn't pleased by Rangiku's response.

"I'll go, I've eaten worse." Zoro said as he steps in at the table, Orihime handing him some pies as Goku engulfs twenty seven pies while the Cicadas are down to twenty pies. Zoro takes a bite out of pie made of cheese, the smelly kind as most of the guests has to close their nose from the smell "It stinks but it'll do."

/

After getting out of the confessional restroom, Grimmjow walks in to notice Minerva leaning on the wall with her arms crossed.

"What's a Cicada want? Waiting to make your confessional?" Grimmjow asked her.

"I have an offer for you." Minerva said as Grimmjow looks interested "How would you like to form a…partnership?"

"Hmm?" Grimmjow hummed raising his eyebrow "But aren't we suppose to be in different teams?"

"We are until the merge." she replied as she walks up to him as she place her hand on his chest "You have the potential in being one of the strongest players, so why not become my…knight."

"Your knight?" Grimmjow asked, feeling pleasure in seeing a girl interested in him so he tries to impress her "Well, you can say that I am pretty strong and handsome. Alright, I'll help ya out."

"Excellent." Minerva cooed as she press her body against his, raising her bare leg up to brush his thigh "You won't regret it."

/

(Confessional)

"Even if I had to sweet talk him into the alliance." Minerva adds with a smirk "You think I wear this qipao for fashion?" she asked stretching out her leg up while rotating her foot "The art of seduction is such a dangerous art for women."

*static*

"Damn. Guess I'll have to try that on Urahara later." Yourichi said as she cross her arms.

/

The pie eating contest continues as Goku got full and they sent in Naruto for the Beetles as Nel continues to eat every pie in her plate. So far the Cicadas manage to get fifty pies while the Beetles get forty five. Naruto couldn't take another bite of the pies so they've sent in Mila-Rose. All she can manage to eat is ten pies causing her to go to the bathroom, but Nel ends up full and follows Mila-Rose. 55-55 was the number of pies to score.

"So it comes down to a tie." Urahara said smiling at the score. "Okay teams, here's the deal. For the next few baked pies will be for the last round. For the final team player who can stand in finishing the most pies without passing out, wins today's challenge."

"Oh thank Kami." Mila-Rose muttered, as she throws up her pies in the garden.

"Alright, who's going?" Law asked seeing Minerva appeared alongside the team.

"I'll go." Minerva raise her hand up. "Are you sure, Minerva? The challenge looks pretty nasty out there." Kari asked.

"I'm sure I can manage to survive." Minerva said calmly as she walks up to the table.

At the Beetles, the team are deciding on who's going to eat the pies. "So any volunteers?" Nami asked them.

"Erza, Goku, Naruto, and Mila-Rose are down so who can eat the most pies?" Mirajane asked. The Beetles then all turn to Grimmjow who was picking his ear.

"What?" he asked them.

"How would you like to eat some pies?" Brock asked the delinquent hoping that he'll agree.

"Chances of us winning are 50/50." Nemu states "I predict that the number of pies you'll consume is between eight and twelve since you've proven in the mornings to just have a bottomless stomach as Goku, Luffy, Naruto, Nel, Zoro, and Ranma."

Grimmjow thought about it as he saw who he's competing with. Minerva notice his look as she gives him a smile, wink, and nod making Grimmjow growl lustfully "Fine. I'll do it for the team."

Grimmjow walks up to the table sitting next to Minerva. The scheming girl gave him a whispering chat "Play fair. Let's see who passes out first."

"Bring it on, legs." Grimmjow replied as Orihime and Yourichi hands them the pies.

"Hope you like octo-curry pies for Minerva, and spaghetti mayonnaise pies for Grimmy." Orihime said with a cute smile as the two players sweat drops.

"Well, hope our stomachs can bare it." Grimmjow said as he uses his own hands to dig into the pies as Minerva eats hers in the polite way.

/

(Confessional)

"Okay, we were expecting Grimmjow to win this for us." Erza looked a bit green as she covers her mouth "But who eats with their hands!?"

*static*

"I don't think I ever heard Grimmjow washing his hands after using the restroom." Minerva said with disgust."

/

While watching Minerva and Grimmjow eat the pies, Lucy and Ichigo resumes their twenty questions game.

"No way! You like that movie?" Lucy asked "I love that movie."

"Guess we live in a small world." Ichigo replied with a grin "So what do you plan on doing with the prize money after the show?"

Lucy gives a thought about it as she replied "Well I can use it to pay for when I go to college."

"Sounds good." Ichigo replied with a nod "What would I do for the prize money? Guess pay for my little sister's college fund."

"You care for your little sisters that much, do you?" Lucy asked.

"Yeah." Ichigo said with a shrug "Since my mom passed away my dad's doing the best he can to run our family clinic. So I take in some odd jobs to help the family out, even sign up for this reality show."

"That sounds sweet of you." Lucy said, feeling sorry about Ichigo's mom passed away as she knows how it feels to miss her own mother.

"They're even!" Nel announced as the two look at the two players eating the pies. 60-60 is what the score is when they ate five pies. So far they look green when tasting the filling of the pies.

"My stomach's…" Grimmjow muttered as he grabs a chunk of the last pie. "I'm going to…win this." Minerva said sickly as she munches down the slice of pie as she begins to chew.

Grimmjow's stomach growled as he felt a sickening feeling. The next thing he knew he starts turning more greenish than before, barfing up the pies from his mouth as it splattered all over his side of the table and Orihime. "BLEEEEEAAHHHHH!"

"AAAAH!" Orihime screams as she starts to throw up on the floor "BLEEAAAAHHH!"

Then those who have eaten the pies starts to barf all around. Luffy, Nel, Goku, Mila-Rose, and Naruto starts throwing up all around and each other. Sick of seeing the sight Nami throws up onto Rukia's head, who throws up in response.

"Oh Kami this is disgusting!" Yourichi shouts as she starts to throw up.

"Wonder if this will get viewers." Urahara said fanning himself.

Minerva however has swallow her own barf once she gulps down the last pie. Urahara noticed this as Minerva stands up saying "Done."

"Looks like Minerva won 67 points for the Cicadas, which means the Cicadas has won the challenge!" Urahara shouts as the Cicadas groan in victory. "Beetles, looks like I'll be seeing you at the lounge ceremony, again."

"Errr." Nami grumbled trying to think who should the Beetles be sending home tonight.

/

Minerva was walking down to the halls as she noticed Hinata along with Nel. She smirk as she walks towards them "Hinata-san, looks like you've gotten Nel-san, right?"

"Hinata-san told me that you want me to be a part of your friendship alliance, right?" Nel asked with a perky smile. "Why yes, you'd fit right in with me, Hinata, and our secret ace in the hole." Minerva told her.

"Ace in the hole?" Hinata asked, wondering who is this ace in the hole Minerva was talking about.

"The person's from another team but we can't let the others know about it. Let's keep it between just us three girls, okay?" Minerva asked giving a wink at the two.

"Okay." Hinata and Nel replied as they head down to their rooms.

/

(Lounge Ceremony)

The Beetles all gathered at the lounge as Urahara brought nine gift baskets. "Each of these gift baskets are coupons for the Lala Deviluke's Bakery. Get twenty percent off from each cake, pastry, and pie from the bakery." he said as the guests groans.

"Just get it over with already." Nami said with disgust.

"Right, I never want to hear the word pie ever again." Mila-Rose said.

"Well then, nine gift baskets means that you're safe, but one of you has to go home and can never, ever return to the hotel. Ever." he said looking at the guests "Goku, you've did well with your team, but you still get a full stomach. Erza you could've stayed behind and let Goku do the challenge and Grimmjow, you did your best."

'I'm so doomed.' Erza thought nervously.

'They better not vote me off.' Grimmjow thought.

'…I wonder what ChiChi's cooking tonight?' Goku thought wondering something else.

"First gift basket goes to…Mirajane," Urahara hands the model the gift basket "Brock, Nami, Naruto, Mila-Rose…Ranma, Nemu." he looks at the three, knowing the results on who voted who.

/

(Confessional)

Erza voted for Grimmjow and puts it on the ballet.

*static*

Brock tries to come to a decision as he place his vote on the ballet.

*static*

Mirajane votes for Grimmjow to go home "Sorry Grimmjow, but I still can't forgive you for what you did to Hinata."

*static*

"I would vote for Grimmjow, but Goku is going down." Mila-Rose states "He threw up all over my good shirt!"

*static*

"I can't decide who to vote." Naruto said pondering who to vote for.

*static*

Nemu simply voted for Goku as she said "He's too strong. Best to eliminate him now."

/

"Next basket goes to…Grimmjow!" Urahara gives the gift basket to the delinquent as he stares at Erza and Goku "And the final gift basket goes to…"

"…." Erza looks down with a sigh, expecting to lose.

"…." Goku just smiled friendly looking at the gift basket. Wondering if he can get some muffins from the coupon.

Urahara gave in the suspense as he spoke "And the final basket goes to…

….

….

….

….

….

….

….

….

….

….

….

….

….

….

….

….

….

….

….

….

….

….

….

….

….

….

….

….

….

….

….

….

….

….

….

….

….

….

….

….

….

….

….

….

….

….

….

….

….

….

….

….

….

….

….

….

….

….

….

….

….

….

….

….

….

….

….

….

….

….

….

….

….

….

….

….

….

….

….

….

….

….

….

….

….

….

….

….

….

….

….

….

….

….

….

….

….

….

….Erza!" he finished, Erza sigh in relief while Goku just smiled.

"Well, looks like I'm going home." Goku said. There was a close call for votes the Beetles didn't expect. Mirajane, Erza, and Nami voted for Grimmjow. Narut sort of voted themselves since he can't decided. Ranma voted for Erza as Mila-Rose, Nemu, Grimmjow, and Brock voted for Goku for their own reasons.

"Sorry that you had to leave, Goku." Brock said as he shakes Goku's hand as well as Naruto.

"Yeah, you were a good sport, dattebayo." Naruto adds.

"Thanks, guys. Guess I won't be winning that 100 billion yen." Goku said as he rubs the back of his head. He turn in his room key towards to Yourichi as he grabs his duffle bag. "Well, it's been nice knowing you guys, even if it's for a short while."

"You too, Goku!" shout Luffy as he appeared from the third floor. "Maybe some day we can kick ass together and train together!"

"Now that's a promise I can keep!" Goku yelled back as he heads out of the hotel.

/

"Well, seems like Goku's the next to go." Urahara said as he sits on the couch fanning himself "But during this episode, there seem to be some blooming romance between Lucy and Ichigo, could their be some romance blooming? And what is Minerva up to with now she has Nel and a secret trump card in her schemes. What is she planning? Will the Beetles break their loosing streak and win for once? Stay tuned and find out on Hotel Drama!"

 **/**

 **Eliminated: Goku, Hanataro.**

 **Blazing Beetles: Brock, Erza, Grimmjow, Mila-Rose, Mirajane, Nami, Naruto, Nemu, and Ranma.**

 **Crying Cicadas: Hinata, Ichigo, Kari, Law, Luffy, Lucy, Minerva, Nel, Rangiku, Rukia, and Zoro.**

 **On no, Goku's been eliminated! So tell me if you would vote for him if you gotta compete a bodybuilder? It's too much of a risk. This time the vote ballets weren't rigged this time. Will the Blazing Beetles triumph again? Stay tuned and find out!**

 **Remember to Review.**


	4. Magical Hotel Mystery Tour

**I do not own anything that belongs to their respectful owners.**

 **Enjoy.**

 **/**

"Previously on Hotel Drama!" Urahara starts as clips from the previous episode plays out "The Cicadas and the Beetles stuffs themselves in a pie eating contest with a twist of eating pies made by Orihime's strange recipes. Meanwhile, another romance blooms in as Lucy and Ichigo seems to get along well, while Minerva uses her feminine riles to seduce Grimmjow into being her ace in the hole in her alliance along with Hinata and Nel. In the end Minerva won for her team as the Beetles sends Goku home. Will the Beetles break their losing streak? Who else is going to hook up with who? Stay tuned for today's episode of Hotel Drama!"

/

Episode 4: Magical Hotel Mystery Tour:

Sneaking around from inside the rooms at night, two sneaky ninjas were sneaking inside and outside of the rooms. One came in the hotel room to take some hand and foot prints and piece of hair from them. The two ninjas in tight black spandex outfits snuck out of the room as one of them pulls out something from the back of the pants.

"Will you stop picking your butt?" Spoke the ninja with a female voice.

"Wah I can't help it, it's so high up in my butt." another female replied.

"Come on, we still got more to take." the other ninja said as the two sneak in to another room.

/

(Room 302)

Minerva sits on her bed facing Hinata and Nel. She gave a confident smirk as she begins speaking to the two girls. "Okay, here are the rules." Minerva began "Rule one, you must do everything I say when it comes to the game, voting, and anything else."

"Okay." Nel said as Hinata nods.

"Rule two, no one must know about our alliance. As far as the others know, we're just three friends doing their thing." Minerva states.

"But what about the secret member of our alliance." Hinata asked her.

"I can't tell you who since it'll spoil everything." Minerva said "If our secret member is from the other team so if it's learned that someone in their team is a part of our alliance, then our ace is going to be voted off early. Understand?"

"I guess." Hinata said shyly, Nel raise her hand.

"Can we include Kari into our alliance?" she asked her.

"Sorry but I don't know if we can trust Kari in the alliance yet." Minerva told them. "We may need to see if she can be trusted in part of our little circle. And rule three…"

"What's rule three?" Nel asked in curiousness.

"No inter-team dating." Minerva said, shocking Hinata as Nel is confused "We can't date anyone from another team. I don't care if you date someone from our team but you can't date someone from another team. Or you will get punished."

"P-Punished?" Hinata asked seeing Minerva pick up something from her back. "Nothing shocking, really." she replied, holding a hickory switch as she makes a whip crack in front of them. "Just hope that you won't disobey my orders or disappoint me, got it?"

"Yes, Minerva." they all said in fear.

"It's Minerva-senpai to you." she respond as she gives a smirk while patting their shoulders. "Now let's go eat with our team."

/

(Bath-house)

"Ah, that bath was enjoyable." Lucy said walking out from the bathhouse. She was wearing only her towel as she dries her hair with a second towel. After looking at the clock he then noticed Mirajane walking from the other hall and to Lucy's surprise someone came behind and grabs her away. "EH!?" Lucy cried out in shock seeing Mirajane get kidnapped. "Mira-!" she didn't get to finish as she felt a bag on her head as she felt someone grabbing her legs off the floor as the kidnapper takes Lucy away.

/

(Kitchen)

"Has everyone seen Lucy?" Ichigo asked as the Beetles and Cicadas are having breakfast together.

"She was still at the bathhouse last time I saw her." Rangiku said eating her cereal.

"Mirajane's gone too." Erza said noticing Minerva, Hinata, and Nel just came into the kitchen "She said that she was going to comeback from the confessional twenty minutes ago."

"I was at the confessional around that time, I didn't see Mirajane heading down there." Brock states.

"I hope they're okay." Hinata said as Nel nodded.

"Guys! Guys!" shout Ranma and Luffy as they ran down down the steps holding envelopes. "What's with the envelopes, guys?" Brock asked them as Ranma hands him the envelope.

"We don't know, we found them laying on our doorsteps and it had our team symbols on them." Luffy said as Ichigo grabs the letter.

"Please open it when you get to the team." Ichigo opens the letter as well as Brock. The team all huddle up find a letter from each envelope with cut up letters from magazines and newspaper.

 _To the team who's reading this letter, one of your team members has been kidnapped by one of the other team at 8:16am. Your job is two options: to find out who's the kidnapper from the opposite team that kidnapped your team member or find your kidnapped team member and whoever finds the true culprit gets invincibility and wins the challenge. You can find your detective kit in the kitchen counters._

 _-Yours truly, Kisuke Urahara._

"A mystery challenge?" Naruto asked.

"Lucy's been kidnapped!?" Ichigo shouts in worry.

"I found the detective gear in the cabinets." Minerva said holding the two kits as she hands one to Nami "Here's yours, Beetles. Try not to lose this case."

"We won't." Nami said, she was determined to win this challenge.

/

(Confessional)

"Okay, this team may not have won the two challenges, but I'm pretty sure we'll win this." Nami states with hope in her voice.

*Static*

"I've read a lot of crime dramas in my spare time." Law states with his hands behind his head "I can pretty much tell which of the Beetles have kidnapped Lucy."

/

"Alright, no one leaves this kitchen until we find out who's the culprit." Law orders "No one's leaving until we can narrow down the culprits."

"And who would kidnap a couple of girls?" Grimmjow asked as all turn to him "What?"

"Well it's no brainer that you could've kidnap them." Ichigo said crossing his arms.

"I'm with Ichigo on that one, you're the prime suspect." Kari agrees.

"What? What makes you think I kidnap the blonde and the model?" Grimmjow growled at them.

"Well remember yesterday that you've peeped on us?" Minerva asked as the rest of the Cicada girls nodded their heads remembering the incident.

/

(Confessional)

"Yourichi caught Grimmjow looking at us in the hot-springs through a hole in the wall." Rukia states "He has the nerves to not only compare our breasts size but when Yourichi caught him, he wasn't wearing any pants!"

*static*

"I'm never going to get married…" Kari mumbled rocking herself in fetal position.

*static*

"Oh Kari's going to be alright, according to her brother she takes it after her dad." Urahara informs the audience.

/

"Okay, I may have peeped some of the girls." Grimmjow earns some narrow looks from the girls "But I wouldn't go so far as kidnapping!" he said in defense, raising his hand up as the others noticed faded black ink on his hand. "What?"

"Something's on your hand, Grimmjow." Naruto points out.

"Hey, you got black stuff on your hand too!" Luffy also points at Naruto's hand.

"There's some on your foot, Luffy." Erza said pointing at Luffy's sandaled feet.

"Everyone take your shoes and or gloves off!" Law said as everyone did the same including him. "Looks like we all have ink on our hands and feet."

"Wait a sec, if they took our footprints and handprints, is it possible that they're being used for the challenge?" Nami asked "Wouldn't that mean the evidence is where the hot-springs are?"

"That's a nice deduction, Nami." Erza replied as she points up "To the upstairs!" she announces as the Cicadas and Beetles all march upstairs.

/

(Upstairs to the hot-springs)

Both teams found where was Lucy and Mirajane the last time. The Cicadas finds wet foot prints that stops in front of the hallway. The Beetles found Mirajane's foot prints as they find one of her flip-flops.

"Looks like she dropped one of her flip-flops here." Nami said, seeing Naruto place the flip-flop in the plastic bag.

"From the looks of things, the wet foot prints Lucy made indicates that she saw Mirajane being kidnapped and she took a step back." Law states stroking his stubble chin.

"Good thinking, Detective Law." spoke Yourichi who appeared out of nowhere wearing a black leotard with thigh high open toed socks "You all found your lead, which brings up a mini challenge!"

"A mini challenge?" Brock asked while being love struck by Yourichi's outfit.

"Rules of the mini challenge is a pop quiz! Each team will be answering each four questions and who ever had most right, wins the first clue on who the culprit is." Yourichi said holding her quiz cards.

"Are the questions mystery related?" Minerva asked.

"Yes, obviously." Yourichi rolled her eyes as she holds up her index card "First question goes for the Cicadas since they have a winning streak. Question one: In what year and book did Sir Arthur Conan Doyle introduced the world of the mysterious adventures of Sherlock Holmes?"

"A Study of Scarlet, 1887." Law answered with a confident grin.

 **CC1-BB0**

"Correct! Points for the Cicadas." Yourichi said turning to the Beetles "For the Beetles: name the famous actors who has portrayed Sherlock Holmes well known in the media?"

Nami taps her chin as Nemu answers "There are 70 and counting total who shared the hat of Sherlock: Basil Rathbone, Leonard Nimoy, John Cleese, Christopher Lee, Robert Downey Jr, Benedict Cumberbatch, and Ian McKellen." she answered.

"…Correct." Yourichi said in shock that the gothic girl answered it right.

/

(Confessional)

"I'm a Sherlock fan." Nemu answered plainly.

/

"For the Cicadas: Name the England's case that involves a string of murders that is recorded down in England's hundred years history?" Yourichi asked the Cicadas.

"The Jack the Ripper case." Minerva answered earning a point for the Cicadas.

"Beetles: Name the first five murders Jack the Ripper caused in 1888?"

"Um…I'm sure it's Marcy and…Stacy?" Mila-Rose answered sheepishly.

"Wrong. The first five are Mary Ann Nichols, Anne Chapman, Elizabeth Stride, Catherine Eddowes, and May Jane Kelly." Yourichi answered.

 **CC2-BB1.**

"Name the original name for the famous board game Clue."

"Cluedo." Law answered with a smirk.

"What is Tim Curry's role in the movie Clue?"

"Wadsworth the butler." Naruto answered.

"What was the first case Mystery Inc have solved in the 1969 Scooby Doo, Where Are You?"

"Ooh! I know this one!" Luffy raise his hand up "It's that pirate ghost!"

"Wrong, it was the Black Knight ghost." Yourichi deadpans "Beetles: What actor has played Fred and Daphne in the first live action movies?"

"Easy: Freddie Prince Jr, and Sarah Michelle Gallar, also known as Buffy the Vampire Slayer." Mila-Rose respond with a smug look.

"Correct." Yourichi said earning a point for the Beetles.

 **CC3-BB3**

"One point will be the hardest and decider for the tie breaker so here's the riddle." Yourichi gave the suspense for the two teams "I am a five letter word, but is something to eat. Take the first letter and I am a crime. Take the second letter I am an animal. Replace the last letter with the same letter as the fourth letter and I am a program. What word am I?"

"What? This riddle doesn't make damn sense." Grimmjow muttered.

"We have to think of the answer before the other team does." Nami scolds the delinquent. The geographer has to think the meaning of the riddle. 'A five letter word is something I eat? Apple, chips, bacon?'

Law and Minerva kept thinking while the other Cicadas try to figure out the riddle. "This riddle doesn't make sense." Law said scratching his head.

"Don't give up, Lucy's counting on us!" Ichigo told him. "Hmm, if it's something to eat, I would like apples, chips, berries, grapes, tomatoes…" Nel list off as she is feeling hungry.

"Wait, grapes?" Minerva whispered with a sly grin "Is the answer grapes?"

"Correct!" Yourichi announced "Cicadas won the mini game and gets the first hint of the culprit: one of the Beetles is as slippery as a fish."

"Slippery as a fish?" Kari asked.

"And for your next clue, it's time to interrogate the suspects." Yourichi said as she was about to walk until she hears one of the guests asked her.

"Where's Urahara? I bet he knows where Lucy is?" Ichigo asked, making the dark skinned woman sigh.

"Don't worry, he's around." Yourichi said as the teams follow her.

/

(Unknown room)

"Hehehe, I hope you ladies are comfortable." Urahara said seeing Lucy and Mirajane tied up.

"Let us go!" Lucy asked, still covered in a bath towel.

"Nope." Urahara said "This is part of the challenge and if you're comfortable enough, I'll privedge you to some educational television." he said turning the television on as the two girls look in horror of the program.

/

(Lounge room)

"Now, time to tell your story on where were you all around 8:15am this morning around the time of the two girls being kidnapped?" Orihime asked, dressed as Sherlock Holmes as she holds the large magnifying glass. "Now let's start with the Cicadas. Can you tell us where were you guys around the time?"

"I was with Hinata and Nel having some girl talk." Minerva said simply, covering the alliance she has with the two girls.

"It's true, we were with Minerva around that time." Hinata said as Nel nodded her head.

"I was at the kitchen eating out of the fridge." Luffy states with a grin.

"I was sleeping in my room until Ichigo woke me up." Zoro said pointing at the bleach haired teen who nodded.

"I could've woken up if Mila-Rose hadn't played music all night in our room so I overslept." Rukia grumbled. "And besides, I'm too short to have kidnapped Mirajane."

"I was sober so I was at the kitchen drinking coffee." Rangiku said plainly.

"And I was with Law this morning at the lounge." Kari states.

"What were you doing with Law in the morning?" Orihime asked raising an eyebrow.

"U-Um well, we were…" Kari was nervous to speak. Law notice this as he sigh.

"Kari was curious about my medical books so she ask me a lot of questions on all different kinds of medicine." Law states.

/

(Confessional)

"That's not what really happened." Kari said with an embarrassing tone "Let's just say the clams I ate last night didn't agreed with my stomach, and I sort of…all over Law…"

*static*

"Kari offered to clean me up which is why I'm wearing a different shirt." Law said wearing a white t-shirt as he cross his arms. "Though I'm not going to hold a grudge against her for it, I'm still mad that one of my favorite shirts is stained."

/ "Oh really?" Orihime asked looking puzzled. "Okay Beetles, where were you all around 8:15am?"

All turn to Grimmjow as he gives a sigh "After I was…peaking, I went out and decide to pick on the flowers at the garden. I got an alibi over there keep watching me." he points to Naruto and Ranma who gives a nod.

"It's true. While I was up on the rooftop I saw Grimmjow messing with the garden." Naruto confirmed. "I was up practicing my ninjutsu."

"I was at the gym doing push ups." Ranma said with a shrug.

"Same for me." Mila-Rose states while raising her arms up "Lifting weights should keep these babies toned."

"Hai, I was at the gym." Erza said with a nod.

"I was at the confessional around that time." Brock states.

"I was in my room solving this word puzzle." Nemu said holding up a book of crosswords.

"And I was at the kitchen." Nami said narrowing her eyes at Luffy.

"Alright, so after hearing your sides of the story, say who do you think are the suspects for the kidnapping?" Orihime said as the teams discuss it. "Cicadas?"

"We've decided the suspects from the Beetles are Naruto, Grimmjow, and Nemu." Minerva confirms. "Nemu doesn't have an alibi as Naruto and Grimmjow are the only ones who are capable of the kidnappings."

"And we decided the kidnapper from the Cicadas are Rangiku, Luffy, and Ichigo." Nami states. "I never saw Rangiku and Luffy at the kitchen and who's to say Ichigo didn't kidnapped Mirajane before he woke up Zoro?"

"She's got a point there, dattebayo." Naruto said crossing his arms.

"Alright, now that you got your suspects, it's time for interrogation!" Orihime chimes as she leads the teams to a door "This storage closet will be your interrogation room. You can interrogate the suspects with everything you have to make them spill the beans! Any interrogators from each team?"

"Me, Hinata, and Nel will interrogate the suspects." Minerva said with a smirk that gives the Beetle members goosebumps.

"I'll interrogate along with Nami and Ranma." Erza said crossing her arms as she gives a prideful look.

"Okay then, let the interrogation begin!" Orihime announced.

/

(Cicadas Interrogation: Grimmjow)

"So, you're not going to tell us where is Lucy, no?" Minerva demands as she had Grimmjow tied up in a chair.

"Like I said, I don't know anything." Grimmjow respond. "Really?" she asked as she comes closer to Grimmjow, giving him a view of her cleavage. Seeing the blue haired delinquent looking at her lustfully Minerva press her arms against her boobs making him sweat some more. "Is there nothing you want to say?"

"Grrr." Grimmjow growled "Sorry, but I don't know nothing."

/

(Beetles Interrogation: Rangiku)

"Alright, Rangiku, since I didn't saw you at the kitchen, where were you really?" Nami demands giving the look at the big chested woman.

"Um…I'd rather not to tell." Rangiku muttered, trying to not look suspicious.

"Alright, you leave us no choice. Ranma, get out of the storage closet, it's time for a strip search." Erza said as she and Nami both wear plastic gloves while Ranma leaves the storage closet to let the girls strip off Rangiku.

"Hold up, aren't we taking this to FAAAARRR!" Rangiku's clothes has been pulled out from her body, as Erza and Nami strips her nothing but her underwear. The two checks her clothing as a phone drops from the shorts.

"Check the date history on that phone." Erza said as Nami grabs the phone as Rangiku panicked.

"No, stop! Don't look!" Nami and Erza checks the date as they find a video. Once it opens, they heavily blushed when they saw a video from the phone. After watching it Erza threw the phone on the half naked Rangiku.

"She's not the one."

/

(Cicada's Interrogation: Nemu)

"So are you gonna talk?" Minerva demands the quiet girl who just looks at Minerva. "Maybe this will change your mind!" Minerva then grabs Nemu's breasts, squeezing them hard. There was no reaction coming from the stoic girl. "Hmm, strange. No reaction from you." she said raising her eyebrow at Nemu.

"I don't think she said anything when we brought her here." Hinata said.

"She's going to give in eventually." Minerva replied having an idea "If you can't get the suspect to talk, make them talk!" she lifts up Nemu's leg as she takes her boot off, showing her socked foot as she takes the sock off. She proceeds to stroke the sole of her foot as Minerva shouts "Now will you talk!?" but no matter her effort, she didn't see Nemu showing any expression from the Eastern girl tickle torturing the purple haired quiet girl.

"….Ha…Ha…" Nemu plainly laughed in monotone, making Minerva stop stroking her foot. The way she laughs sounds so plainly and there's no emotion to it. Letting the leg go, she does a hands on job to find at least a hot spot all over Nemu.

/

(Confessional)

"I'm starting to think Minerva might be a sexual deviant." Nemu states "Given to my analysis on her, she strip Nami's bikini out during the first challenge since we've been here and all the times she has made contact with my mammary glands, as well as caressing her fingers on my bare walking base."

/

(Beetles Interrogation: Ichigo)

"I keep telling you I didn't kidnap Mirajane." Ichigo told the three.

"And why should we believe you?" Ranma demands crossing his arms.

"What would I gain for kidnapping Mirajane?" Ichigo asked "I told you all that I don't have any motives to kidnap her."

"Well that is true." Ranma points out "We've only been basing our suspects through facts, not motivation."

"Facts without motivation." Erza narrows her eyes as an idea pops up her head "Of course! This is a challenge, which means it's not the motivation that drives these suspects to kidnap our friend…"

"But unless someone from each of our teams were hired by Urahara to kidnap the girls as part of the challenge." Ichigo finishes as Erza glanced at him. "You were thinking of it, I just finished."

"Let him go." Nami sigh as Ichigo stands up and walks out of the closet, but was pulled aside by Erza as she walks out of the closet.

"I have figured it out!" Erza announced.

/

(Cicadas Interrogation: Naruto)

"I-I don't know if I should do this." Hinata whispered, appearing to have Naruto close to her chest like that by Minerva's orders.

"He'll crave in eventually, after this you'll need to grind him." Minerva replied, as Nel peeps through the interrogation room.

"Erza is announcing something!" Nel told them as Hinata let's go of Naruto, who's as red as a cherry from being so close to Hinata's chest.

/

(Confessional)

Naruto gave an embarrassing look as he looks at the camera "Uh…no comment."

*static*

"I just got a word from his kaa-san." Urahara states closing his cellphone "She told me that if I can get her son a girlfriend through Hinata, she'll give me some ideas for the challenges of the show." he gives a chuckle, which sounds like a madman's chuckle "I feel sorry for Naruto right now."

*static*

"Why do I felt a sudden chill all of a sudden." Naruto shivers, having a bad feeling about this.

/

After Erza explains the team what she has learned, Ichigo emerges as he curse himself. Since he guessed the challenge as well Erza took the glory but it doesn't matter, he needs to find the culprit and solve the case.

"Congrats Beetles, you're ahead with the next clue for you." Orihime hands the next clue card to Nami as she reads it.

"Eh?" Nami looks at the card in confusion, it is the word "Saru". "Alright! Since the Beetles have solved another part of the case of the missing girls, it's time for our third mini-challenge!" Orihime announced as the two teams follows her.

/

"Welcome challengers, to the final mini game of the mystery challenge!" Urahara announced, dressed a black suit.

"What's with the suit?" Naruto asked.

"Why I'm suppose to be Professor James Moriarty!" Urahara announced "For your final mini game…Piece Puzzle! Laying on this table are scattered pieces of 100 puzzle pieces for each team." he wave his hand to show 100 pieces of the puzzles each scattered around each board "Whoever connects the puzzle first gets an advantage for the last challenge!"

"Well this is going to be a long challenge." Law states picking up a piece of a puzzle.

"Well, my family always have puzzle nights, this will be a piece of cake." Kari states with an upbeat tone.

"Alright Beetles! Let's put the pieces to these puzzles!" Nami orders as her team cheer.

/

(Montage)

Luffy was playing around with the puzzles until Zoro slaps him upside his head. This caused Luffy to scatter all of the puzzles much to their teammates dismay.

/

Naruto has manage to make the edge right as he was about to go to his team until he slips onto something wet. The next thing he knew he fell on top of Nami. It turns out Minerva spilled some soda near him as she chuckled at the scattered and wet puzzle pieces.

/

The Cicadas are half done with their puzzles as they have four corners. As Law is about to connect a group of puzzles, something something heavy hit him in the head. It turns out to be Grimmjow throwing stones he manage to store in his pockets to sabotage the opposing team.

/

Nami and Naruto piece their halves of the quarter of their puzzle as well as Mila-Rose and Erza.

/

"Puzzle's done!" Minerva and Nami announced together after putting the final part of the puzzle on the wall. They are the symbols of the Crying Cicadas and Blazing Beetles with question marks.

"It's a tie! Both teams have won the next clue on the culprits!" Urahara announced as he hands Ichigo and Nami their clue cards.

"What the hell?" Ichigo asked seeing a picture of a paw print "What does a paw print have to do with the culprit?"

"It's a hint. Depends on what paw print it is and what does it represent on the opposing team." Law states.

"What kind of clue is that?" Brock asked, looking at the card.

"D." Nami said "Must be in the name."

"Move on for the tie-breaking and final challenge!" Urahara said leading both teams to the recreational room.

/

(Recreational Room)

Both teams gasp at the sight of their missing members. They see Lucy in only her towel covering from being completely nude tied and being carried by Yourichi dressed as a mustache villain. Mirajane who is carried over the shoulder by Orihime dressed as a black coated villain.

"Lucy!" Ichigo shouts as the blond turns her head for her crush to see her gagged.

"For your final challenge is to rescue your damsel in distress!" Urahara states as he pulls up his hat "What works is that these two damsels will be placed in dangerous situations and the only way to free them is for the team members to save them through a obstacle course! Cicadas, your job is to save Lucy from being hang from the ceiling until she gets dipped into a pool of slime!" he points to Yourichi tying up Lucy as the gagged blond gets lifted up 15 feet in the air above the tub of slime. "For the Beetles, your job is to save Mirajane from slowly getting run over by a large train set!" Orihime is seen placing Mirajane down as she ties her up on the train tracks of the train model, and then walks down towards to the train to start her engine.

"You totally got this off from Dudley Do-Right." Naruto points out to the host.

"Excuse me, but what kind of obstacles are you talking about?" Brock asked the host.

"I was just getting to that." Urahara said with a mischievous grin "Four members of the team will block the other team to sabotage your attempt to rescue. Once you get pass them and save the girl, she'll reveal who kidnapped her and the team wins avoidance from elimination and a reward. So who's going to be the saboteur?"

Four members of the Cicadas steps in "I, Nel, Luffy, and Zoro will take on the Beetles." Minerva said with a smirk.

After much discussion, Erza steps in along with Mila-Rose, Naruto, and Grimmjow steps in "We shall sabotage the Cicadas' efforts."

/

(Confessional)

"We need this win." Nami states fiddling her thumbs "If we don't win, I don't know who to vote off the hotel."

/

Erza, Mila-Rose, Naruto, and Grimmjow stood in front of Law, Kari, Ichigo, Hinata, Rangiku, and Rukia in attempt to black them from saving Lucy. Minerva, Nel, Luffy, and Zoro stood in front of the rest of the Beetles, Brock, Ranma, Nemu and Nami.

"All players in place, come and save the girl!" Urahara announced as the game starts.

(Cicadas)

"Get out of our way!" Ichigo shouts as Grimmjow laughs.

"You gotta have to go through us, bleach hair." Grimmjow mocks him.

Ichigo launch himself as he sends a high kick towards Grimmjow. The blue haired delinquent block the kick as he grabs his opponent's ankle and flips him to the floor, as he raise his arm to send him a punch in the gut. Erza faces off against Ranigku and Hinata as she gets in position. The two charge at her as Erza did a swipe on the floor with Rangiku while Hinata averts the move. She stumble upon facing Naruto who gave her a sheepish look.

"Um…hey Hinata." Naruto said, rubbing the back of his head "Looks like I'm going to have to stop you."

"I-I see that." Hinata replied as both blushed, as Kari gets launched towards to Naruto as she fell down on top of him.

"Sorry." Kari said as she stands up, realizing that it's Naruto "Huh, looks like I've beaten hi-" she was cut off when she got in the crossfire between Mila-Rose and Rukia while Hinata and Law stood and watch.

"Don't just stand there, we should go and save Lucy." Law told the shy girl. He knew that with more numbers in the team they would have a better chance.

"O-Okay." Hinata said as the two hurried towards to Lucy who's about five feet above towards to the pool of slime, which sprouts tentacles from the tub making Lucy panic.

/

(Confessional) "Tentacles!?" Lucy shouts, fully clothed "What the hell!?"

*static*

"Oh please, those tentacles are animatronics meant to put up the suspense." Yourichi states "There's no way we'll use a real octopus."

*static*

Urahara gave a sly grin as he fans himself "What they don't know won't hurt them, eh?"

/

(Beetles)

"Brahaha!" Orihime laughs in her cute evil laughter while riding of the caboose of the train, around to run over the poor Mirajane.

Meanwhile, Minerva stomps on the two Beetles, Nami and Brock. The Eastern girl looks down at Nami, seeing her large chest through her shirt as Minerva couldn't help but brings Nami to her "Such a weak team, maybe I can have you as my play thing for the night after we win."

"The game isn't over yet." Nami said struggling from Minerva's grip. "Nemu, Ranma, go through!"

Nemu and Ranma goes through the four Cicadas. Luffy launch a fist at Ranma but the martial artist dodge the punch as he grabs Luffy's shirt and toss him to Nel, who was going to tackle Nemu but is pushed aside by the shoved Luffy.

"I wonder if I can keep you as a hostage?" Minerva said, wrapping Nami around as she gropes her chest making Nami moans.

"N-N-Noooo we're on live TV…" Nami said with a moan.

"If you all want to save two girls, then you Beetles should forfeit the game." Minerva said with a cruel smile, while squeezing Nami's breasts.

"Crap." Ranma seethe as ne, Brock, and Nemu froze. Nemu, however, just went in to save Mirajane. "Nemu, wait!"

"What did I tell you, girl?" Minerva asked as she squeeze harder on Nami's chest as she screams in pain, but then Nemu crouch down and sweep Minerva's feet. The Eastern girl was shocked as she fell on her butt, as Nemu saves Nami by catching her in bridal style.

"Wow…thanks Nemu." Nami said getting back on her feet.

"What are roommates for, Nami." Nemu states as the two boys while being blocked by Zoro who still stands. The two girls ran towards to the train set while running over Minerva, Luffy, and Nemu as Minerva glares at Nemu.

/

(Confessional)

"Welp, guess I'll have to add Nemu to the list of who to be eliminated." Minerva said with a venomous tone.

/

"Hiya!" Ichigo intercepts Grimmjow's punch as the two fought it out. Grimmjow wipes the blood from his lips as he breaths heavily.

"You're good, bleach hair." Grimmjow states.

"You're not bad yourself, blue hair." Ichigo replied.

"Hurry, Ichigo! The other team's getting close!" Law shouts while he and Hinata tries to intercept the tentacles as Lucy is almost there to be dipped in.

Hurrying it up, Ichigo grabs Grimmjow's arm as he throws him towards to Naruto as he ran down to the destination. Ichigo looks for a way to save Lucy from being dipped into the slime full of tentacles, as he saw a lever. Once he ran down to pull the lever from down to up, Lucy is then hovered up once she felt a tentacle brushing her foot.

"Mhmhmm(Ichigo)!" Lucy muffled through her gag as she is brought towards to Ichigo as he held her up in a bridal carry.

"Times up!" Urahara announced as he points to the Beetles with the freed Mirajane "The Blazing Beetles wins the challenge! And Mirajane, ready to reveal who kidnapped you?"

"It was Luffy!" Mirajane points towards to the sailor "He grabbed me from behind and brought me to Urahara."

"Then who kidnapped Lucy?" Ichigo asked.

"Gomen." Naruto said as he rubs the back of his head "Urahara sort of hired me and Luffy for this challenge. Sorry that I have to kidnap you, Lucy."

"No problem." Lucy replied after removing her gag "But do you really have to snatch me while I was in my towel!?"

"I had no choice! Urahara told me to do that for the appeal and ratings, and he blackmailed me to do so!" Naruto defends himself.

"Hehehe, well for the Blazing Beetles prize, your team can have a weekend movie night!" Urahara announced as the Beetles cheered for their first victory and breaking the Cicadas' winning streak. "As for the Cicadas, I'll see you at the lounge ceremony."

"Well it's bound to happen." Kari said rubbing her arm.

"Then I guess we'll have to find who to vote off." Law states giving a sigh.

/

"Hinata, Nel, I need you all to vote off someone off the team." Minerva said with her hands on her hips.

"Okay, w-who Minerva?" Hinate asked her.

"Kari." Minerva replied as Hinata and Nel were shocked.

"But why? Kari's our friend?" Nel asked in confusion.

"Is she really?" Minerva said as she grasp their shoulders "Kari wasn't being truthful during the interrogation, and I think I know why."

"W-What do you mean?" Hinata asked her.

"Well, I didn't want to be the one to say anything, but I over heard that she and Law were planning something behind our backs. They may have formed an alliance to vote off anyone they see a threat, and I think they're going to convince the others on who to vote off and I hear that they plan to vote you out, Hinata."

"W-What? Why would Kari do that she's nice." Hinata said in shock.

'Gullible.' Minerva thought as she gives a fake concern "I think I know why, she would see you as competition for not just the game, but for Naruto."

"N-Naruto?"

"Yes, I mean did you see how she falls on top of him? You can't say that it was on purpose." Minerva told them while feeding the lies.

"Oh my gosh! She knows that Hinata likes Naruto and now she plans to steal him away!" Nel exclaimed.

"I…I just can't believe it…" Hinata felt betrayed, thought that Kari was her friend.

"Well let's decide on who to vote for at the ballet." Minerva told them as she gives herself a smirk.

/

Meanwhile, Mirajane was about to head down to the hot springs until she heard someone.

"Hey Minerva." spoke a male.

"Oh hey there." Mirajane replied with a smile "How are you?"

"Fine. How about you? Are you okay after going through all of that." he asked her.

"Oh it's nothing." Mirajane assured him "It would look good if I do a bondage cover."

"Oh that would be nice." he said as they both laugh about that, as he decides to tell her "Say, would you like to sit beside me during movie night? I can buy you some popcorn."

"Sure, we can do that." Mirajane said giving a blush "I hope we can stick with each other through the competition."

"I hope so too." he replied giving her a smile "Well, I'll see you at movie night."

"You too." Mirajane waves him off as she heads down in the hot springs.

/

(Lounge Ceremony)

"Well, first time being here, huh Cicadas?" Urahara said as he fans himself, seeing the eleven teammates lined up in front of the stairs "Now to tell you how this works, each of you will receive a gift basket filled with a consolation prize for each of you. Today's prize is a dollar priced mystery novel you can find in every basket of donated books from local book stores."

"That's our gift prize?" Law asked raising an eyebrow.

"Well, then I guess I'll have to hand you over one, Law." Urahara announced as the gift basket is given to Law. "If one of you didn't receive a gift basket, that means you're out of the game and can never return to this hotel, forever." After Law receives his Urahara spoke for the next person to receive it "Rangiku."

"Nel."

"Hinata."

"Minerva."

"Ichigo"

"Lucy."

"Zoro."

"Rukia."

"And for the final gift basket." Urahara stares at the two "Luffy, despite your efforts to try not to get caught, you're bad at fibbing." he then turns to Kari "And Kari, seems that you're not being honest with yourself as well, and couldn't even keep up in the final part of the challenge so without further a due, the final gift basket goes to…"

"…" Luffy bit his lip nervously.

"…" Kari looks very nervous as she looks back at her team.

Urahara gives in the suspense as he choose "The basket goes to…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…Luffy!" he finished as he hands Luffy the gift basket. "Sorry Kari, but your bags awaits for the door."

/

(Confessional)

"I have to bribe Luffy to vote for Kari for meat. It was on a last minute thing." Minerva states.

*static*

"Meat…" Luffy hummed as he eats a large chicken drumstick.

/

Kari sigh as she looks at the team "I'll miss you guys, and I'll be rooting for you all until the merge." she said as everyone gives a farewell as she leaves the door, but before she does so she gives Law a kiss in the cheek as she hands him his shirt "I kept the shirt washed for you, Law."

"Um…thanks, Kari." Law thanked her as he blushed, just as Yourichi grabs Kari to the door.

"Come on, we got a show to end!" Yourichi said as she drags Kari out of the Inn and sends her to the cab "Now I can go join the Beetles for movie night!"

"With that being said, looks like this episode's case is closed. Will the Cicadas triumph again? Will Hinata and Naruto get paired up? Wonder what Naruto's mom's ideas has in stored for the show? Stay tuned in the next episode of Hotel Drama!"

 **/**

 **Eliminated: Goku, Hanataro, Kari.**

 **Blazing Beetles: Brock, Erza, Grimmjow, Mila-Rose, Mirajane, Nami, Naruto, Nemu, and Ranma.**

 **Crying Cicadas: Hinata, Ichigo, Law, Luffy, Lucy, Minerva, Nel, Rangiku, Rukia and Zoro.**

 **Elemination Ballots:**

 **Hinata - Kari**

 **Minerva - Kari**

 **Nel - Kari**

 **Ichigo - Rangiku**

 **Law - Luffy**

 **Luffy - Kari**

 **Rangiku - Law**

 **Rukia - Minerva**

 **Lucy - Luffy**

 **Zoro - Luffy**

 **Kari - Minerva**

 **And Kari's out of the game! So who else will be eliminated next? Will the Beetles win again or fall back to their losing streak? Leave reviews below the box and tell me who goes home for the next chapter of Anime Hotel Drama!**


	5. Heading to the Beach!

**I do not own anything that belongs to their respectful owners.**

 **Enjoy.**

 **/**

"Previously on Hotel Drama!" Urahara announced "Last week's challenge was a mystery challenge, as the teams must crack the case to find their missing members Lucy and Mirajane. While the Cicadas seems to have the advantage, the Beetles have triumph and solved the case which lead to their first victory! As for the Cicadas, let's just say after some lies Minerva feeds off to Hinata and Nel, Kari was voted off from the game. Would the Beetles keep their victory? Will the Cicadas get their victory back? Stay tuned in this week's episode of Hotel Drama!"

/

Episode 5: Heading To The Beach!:

(Hot-Springs)

The Beetles were relaxing in the hot springs of the Hinata Inn after their victory. Mirajane, Nami, Mila-Rose, Nemu, and Erza were enjoying their relaxing bath in the warm hot springs. "Ahh, nothing is more sweeter than victory." Nami states relaxing in the water.

"I couldn't agreed more." Erza replied to the geographer.

"It's nice to have a victory for once." Mirajane said with a smile.

"Couldn't you agreed with you more, sista." Mila-Rose replied, as she sees Nemu not saying anything at all as she pour soapy water all over herself.

"But we must keep our victory intact!" Nami states as she stands up from the water while wearing her towel "If we want to beat the Cicadas, we have to deal with whatever challenge Urahara sends us!"

"We can just win like we always do in the last challenge." Mirajane said.

"No, we can't let our team down!" Nami huffs as the only thing in her mind right now is money and victory.

/

 **(Confessional)**

" **I need to get my team to get more victories." Nami states "If I can't get my team up and running, we might lose again! So I need to keep my team up and running.** "

/

Nemu spotted a hole in the wall of the hot springs. Knowing that the wall is where the other side where the boys side is, she pokes her finger in the hole as a loud growl can be heard.

"YOUCH! Dammit!" scream Grimmjow as he held his eye, as Brock, Naruto, and Ranma all nodded at him in disappointment.

"You should've seen it coming, Grimmjow." Naruto chuckled at his own joke as well as Brock and Ranma.

"FUCK YOU GUYS!" Grimmjow shouts as the peephole gets plugged in by Nemu.

/

(Lounge)

After the Beetles had their time in the hot springs, they head down to the lounge. They see the Cicadas doing their own thing as they noticed Rangiku walking back and forth.

"What's going on with Rangiku?" Mirajane asked.

"She's suffering from withdraw from no alcohol." Lucy replied sitting next to Ichigo.

"So she's been drinking coffee for quite some time now." Ichigo states once Rangiku jumps in shivering.

"Hey-guys-do-you-like-coffee-I-like-coffee-everyone-must-love-coffee-right-it's-a-good-substitute-for-sake-!" Rangiku rambles causing everyone to step away from the hyperactive woman.

"This woman has too much coffee." Ranma states as Mila-Rose and Brock nodded in agreement.

"Heeeeeeeyyyy everyone!" Spoke Urahara as they all look at him, wearing a striped one piece swimsuit from the 20s. "Can you guess what today's challenge is?"

"How to dress for a fashion disaster?" Nami joked.

"Nope." Urahara replied "Now go pack up some swimwear cause today wer're going on a trip! Yourichi is going to be waiting at the bus for you all so you have ten minutes to pack up your swimwear."

"Swimwear?" Luffy asked as Erza gasp.

"We're going to the beach!?" Erza exclaimed excitedly. She always wanted to go to the beach.

"You can say that." Urahara said as he gives a chuckle by Erza's enthusiasm. "I'll explain later once we get to the beach resort that I've rented out."

"The beach? This will be fun!" Luffy exclaims, never noticing Urahara's sinister look. Boy does this host loves to break his guests' dreams.

/

(Beach Resort: Yasuppoi Sunahama)

"THIS IS A BEACH RESORT!?" shout an angry Erza after the Cicadas and Beetles, in their swimwear, steps out of the bus. The beach resort near Tokyo looks like a crappy beach. The sand is filled with litter and some broken glass, seagulls have some plastic choking on their necks, some dog poop in the sand, and the ocean looks a bit dirty.

"Is this show on a cheap budget or something?" Law asked raising an eyebrow.

"It's the only beach resort that we can afford, actually." Urahara states as the guests turn to see him along with Yourichi and Orihime. Yourichi wears a orange two piece as Orihime wears a pink two piece. "Welcome to Yasuppoi Sunahama, also known as the worst, crappy beach resort in Tokyo. The only locals who comes and go to this paradise are some delinquents and hobos."

"Sounds like my kind of beach." Grimmjow said with a grin.

"Anyway, welcome to the Beach-Lympics!" Urahara announced "This challenge taking place at this beach will be split into three parts! Sandcastle building, surfing, and watermelon smashing! Orihime, bring in the buckets and shovels for the teams, we're going to start sandcastle building!"

"Alright!" Luffy shouts with his hands raised up "This is going to be awesome!"

 **(Confessional)**

 **"I've always like sandcastle building!" Luffy exclaimed "Me and my brothers always build sandcastles when we were young! This challenge is going to be a piece of cake!"**

 ***static***

 **"Alright, if we do this right with my leadership, we can win this time!" Nami raise her fists in determination.**

/

"Let the sandcastle building commence!" Urahara announced as he blew an air horn once the teams have their shovels and buckets.

"Alright, team! Grimmjow, Brock, and Mirajane, start filling the buckets with water! Naruto, and Mila-Rose, both of you dig for piles of sand! Nemu and Erza, both of you will help me with coming up with the design of the castle!" Nami orders as the teams nodded and do their jobs. However, Minerva noticed this as a plan formulates while letting Law do the same with her team.

 **(Confessional)**

 **"It looks like Nami has taken upon herself to be more bossy during her leadership." Minerva said with a raised eyebrow, then shifts to a devilish smirk "But this could be of my advantage. All I need to do is exploit her weakness. Her Greed."**

/

"Alright, this is how it'll go." Law instructs for the Cicadas "Nel, Rangiku, and Rukia, you three will gather up water using the buckets. Minerva and I will decide on a theme for the castle. Ichigo, and Zoro dig around the sand to make room. The rest will pile up the sand so they'll be used to make the castle." he team nodded as they do their jobs.

As both teams gets enough water for their sandcastle, they start building. As Grimmjow molded a sculpture of the sandcastle, a turtle suddenly pops up. "Huh?" Grimmjow asked in confusion as the turtle stared at him with it's angry eyes, charging towards the delinquent as it bites his nose "GAAAAAAHHH! SNAPPING TURTLES!"

"Nani!?" Naruto asked as a snapping turtle bites his fingers "CRAP!"

"Oh-ho, did I mentioned that there are snapping turtle nests around here? The mothers need to protect their eggs buried in the sand." Urahara laughs while he sits on a bench drinking from a coconut, with Yourichi and Orihime along side with him. "Make sure you avoid them as possible and not let it ruined your castle!"

Lucy puts a bucket down as she raise it back up creating another sculpture, as a snapping charge up and snap her bikini top. "YAAAHHH! MY TOP!" Lucy shrieks as she covers herself.

"Hang on." Ichigo said as he grabs the bikini top from the snapping turtle. He hands it back to Lucy as she grabs it, giving him a thankful smile.

"Thanks." Lucy said as she rush towards to the changing cabin to put back her top on.

"AAAAHHH! STUPID TURTLES!" Luffy shouts as he's been covered with snapping turtles biting his face and arms.

"Hurry, we must build our castles quickly!" Law orders them as the teams continued to build their castles while avoiding the snapping turtles.

/

While getting more water, Nel uses her bucket to grab some water as Rangiku steps in "Hey Nel."

"Yeah, Rangiku?" Nek asked focusing on the busty woman.

"You know a good trick to for picking up water?" Rangiku then press her breasts together as she explains "Boob buckets!"

"Boob buckets?" Nel asked as she does the same with her boobs.

"Sure, we just pick up the water with our breasts and carry them over to the sandcastle." Rangiku said as the two press onto their boobs. Rukia noticed this as she shouts at them.

"What are you two doing?!" Rukia shouts seeing Rangiku teaching Nel something lewd.

"Oh, I'm just teaching Nel the best way to pick up water." Rangiku said groping her own breasts.

"Yeah! Isn't that fun, Rukia?" Nel asked doing the same as Rukia twitches her eye.

"Just use the buckets and pick up the water!" Rukia orders with anger as Rangiku and Nel quickly grab some water in their buckets.

"Trouble with your team, flat board?" Mila-Rose mockingly asked as the petite woman glares at her "You must be super jealous in not having a large chest in your body."

"Shut up, you lion-faced floozy!" Rukia shouts at the taller woman who growled.

"Oh it's on now, you little bitch!" Mila-Rose tackled Rukia as the two starts having a cat fight. They never noticed Rangiku and Nel bringing their buckets of water to their team. Their fight didn't go unnoticed by Urahara and his lovely assistance.

"Should we stop them?" Orihime asked.

"Hmm…nah, think of the ratings." Urahara said with a grin. "Two girls having a cat fight, why haven't I thought of a mud wrestling challenge yet?"

"Why did I agreed to work with you?" Yourichi deadpans.

/

For two hours the teams have been building up their sand castles. Nami keeps demanding for the castle to be perfect for Urahara to judge by making it an England castle as Law coordinates his team to build a Shogun style palace.

"No, no, the castle walls needs to be perfectly in cubicle shape!" Nami orders Ranma and Mirajane while they sculpture the walls. Nami turns to Naruto as she told him "Naruto! Try to keep the snapping turtles away!"

"Okay." Naruto said as he looks at the snapping turtles who didn't glare at him but they simply told them "Hey there, we promise to not hurt your eggs until they hatch. Can you all just leave us alone for a while? I promise that once we're done with the sandcastles, we'll leave your nests alone, Okay?"

The snapping turtles agreed with the blond ninja's kindness as they decide to leave the team alone. They all stare at the ninja as one of them asked.

"How did you get those turtles to do that?" Brock asked the blond ninja.

"Oh it's nothing." Naruto said rubbing the back of his head "I just inherit this trait of having a lot of animals being attracted to me." he states "One time when I was four my parents brought me to the zoo. I dropped a toy down the lion's den and climb down to get it, and then a bunch of lions charge at me and they start to play with me. My kaa-san even took a picture of it while my tou-san gets the zookeepers to get me out." he holds up a picture of his four year old self surrounded by a bunch of lions as the girls awed at the younger Uzumaki especially the ones from the other team.

"Wow Naruto, you're incredible." Hinata said shyly, looking at the picture.

"Why thanks, Hina-" Naruto was then cut off by Nami.

"Alright, enough reminiscing, we got a challenge to do, people!" Nami orders as she stares at Hinata "Now go back to your own team and stop messing with us!"

"B-But I was-" Hinata stuttered as she backs away from Nami.

"GO!" Nami harshly demands as Hinata looks down and walks back to her team.

"Nami, don't you think that's a little mean?" Naruto asked.

"Yeah, Hinata was only saying hi to Naruto." Brock adds.

"Then stop fooling around with the other team and get building the castle!" Nami demands as everyone does their job as Nami ignores the glares from her team.

 **(Confessionals)**

 **"Nami is being really bossy ever since we won the last challenge." Ranma states while rubbing the back of his arm "She's starting to remind me of my ex-girlfriend."**

 ***static***

 **"Those snapping turtles kind of remind me of something." Naruto said while stroking his chin "But what?"**

 ***static***

 **Mila-Rose was covered in bruises and scratches as she turns to the camera with a scowling look "That damn Rukia."**

/

"Alright, let's see the sandcastles!" Urahara said as he and his female assistants walk over to the Beetle's sandcastle, which is a medieval sculpture of the Queen of England's castle. "Nice castle, going for the England theme, I see?"

"Well as the only one who has traveled around the world, England's one of my favorite places that I went to. Next to America, France, Siberia, Yukon, Sweden-"

"Yeah, yeah, yeah." Urahara cuts off Nami "Now for the Cicadas."

"The Tokyo Imperial Palace made out of sand." Law said showing the judges the Cicada's sand castle tribute of the Tokyo Imperial Palace.

"Wow, both castles look absolutely good." Orihime states in awe.

"I agree." Yourichi replied.

"But who likes it best? Personally I like the Cicadas." Urahara states "I like how you get the texture right and do it small rather than make it big. What about you girls?"

"Well I like how they did the Queen of England's castle, but they didn't do it justice." Yourichi replied " It looks like it's been rushed by the four other castle pillars."

"I think they both look wonderful." Orihime said "But if I were to pick a favorite, I would say the Cicadas."

"Then it's been decided, the Cicadas wins the first challenge!" Urahara announced as the Cicadas cheered while the Beetles looks down at their loss.

"What!? Dammit!" Nami screams as she kicks the castle.

"Hey! Watch where you're kicking!?" Ranma shouts, as the Beetles sees Nami's temper destroying the castle.

"WE BETTER WIN THE NEXT CHALLENGE, DAMMIT!" she screams out of her lungs as most of the team backs away from her.

"Is it me, or is Nami getting more angrier?" Mirajane whispered to Erza and Grimmjow.

"She's probably having her time of the m-" Grimmjow didn't finished as he is kicked in the face by Nami.

"FINISH THAT SENTENCE WHY DONCHA!?" Nami shouts, popping a vein.

/

"Alright, for your next challenge." Urahara announced as Yourichi and Orihime held up some surf boards "A surfing competition! Team members will have to go out surfing around the water without getting wiped out. The last teammate standing without a wipe out wins the second challenge as we move on to the third. Questions?"

Hinata has her hand raised up as she ask "Um yes, what if there are some who has never learned how to surf?"

"Then you'll be learning now." Urahara said with a grin "All you gotta do is just stand on the board while the wave machine makes the waves for you all to ride on. So about one of each of you will go surfing around and not get wiped out."

"What's with the wave machine? Shouldn't the water in the ocean make it's own waves?" Naruto asked.

"Actually, that's one of the reasons why this isn't a popular resort." Urahara states "Now begin the game!"

/

 **(Confessional)**

 **"I would like to point out that the reason the waves will never rise in the beach resort is due to the polluted and contaminated water, lack of energy in the water due to the many sludge in the water." Nemu said as she is covered in black goop. "Yourichi has to cleanse us by hosing us down after the challenge."**

/

"You're going down, bleach hair!" Grimmjow shouts at Ichigo as they're both on their surfboards.

"Not likely." Ichigo shot back as Yourichi starts the wave machine.

"Alright, now time to surf!" Urahara announced as the waves starts growing bigger. Ichigo and Grimmjow stands on their surfboard to ride the waves. The two were competitive as Ichigo kept his balance while Grimmjow avoids the rocks falling from the waves.

"Why are there rocks falling from the waves!?" Grimmjow demands as he gets hit by a couple of them. Not realizing Yourichi has set up catapults underwater to place the stones at the two.

BB: 1- CC: 0

It was then a series of competition as everyone tries out the waves. Nami went up against Hinata as Hinata was the first to be wiped out. Then came Naruto vs Minerva as the two are perfectly balance at each other, until a squid jumps onto Naruto as it hugs him affectionately. This earned the Cicadas a point as they've earned another point after Mirajane wiped out when Luffy competed with her. Lucky for Luffy the water was shallow and he didn't have to sink.

BB: 2 - CC: 2

Next up was Law vs Erza as they surf the waves. The two are tied and neck to neck as suddenly flying robotic turtles flew around them as they exploded, causing both of them to be wiped out from the impact. Up next was Brock and Rangiku as they surf, unfortunately Brock was so distracted by Rangiku's breasts bouncing and the droplets of water sprinkled out of her hair and chest he suffered a nosebleed. As he wiped out, but fell on top of Rangiku as they both fell onto the water. Next up was Rukia vs Mila-Rose as the black skinned woman smirk at the petite rich girl as they surf, Mila-Rose splashes some water at Rukia who grew angry at her as she leans her surfboard towards her, which causes both of them to be wiped out as well earning no points for either teams.

"Stop fooling around, Mila-Rose!" Nami scolds her fellow Beetles member. "God, why is this team goofing off, dammit!" Nami's outburst causes some members like Mirajane and Grimmjow to back away from her.

"Time to kick things up a notch." Urahara laughs as Orihime climbs up to a cannon as she sits down and targets the competitors. "Amo ready?"

"Hai, Urahara-sama!" Orihime confirms, targeting the next contestants.

Up next was Ranma against Zoro, the two surf their way for the longest without any wipe outs. However they were both being pelted by tennis balls making them shout in pain. Once one ball hits Ranma's face as another hits Zoro's ribs. The two complains about getting hit as the golf balls hits Ranma in the family jewels causing him to scream loudly.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!"

All the guys winced after seeing this, even Law and Grimmjow cringed after they saw that. Urahara just laughs at the misery of the martial artist who falls down into the water.

BB: 2 - CC: 3

"And the Cicadas have secured their winnings for the next challenge!" Urahara states as Nami's growl can be heard.

"WHAT DOES IT TAKE FOR YOU GUYS TO WIN!?" Nami demands as she's red as a cherry as she goes berserk. 'If those guys don't step up their game, I may never get my money!' no one noticed Minerva's devious look as she turns to Grimmjow as she gives him a wink, as he nodded.

/

 **(Confessional)**

 **"So it looks like Minerva wants me to convince my team to vote out Nami." Grimmjow admits "As far as how hot Nami is, those big breasts and long slender legs of hers, she's too bossy for our own good."**

/

"And now, on to our final challenge!" Urahara chimes in as Grimmjow raise his hand "Yes, Grimmjow?"

"What's the point in doing the third challenge when the other team has more points than us?"

"Well to make things special for you, Beetles." Urahara picks up a fan as he fans himself again, meaning he has something in mind "If you can complete this final challenge and beat the Cicadas, you'll be the winners of today's challenge and the Cicadas will have to send one home!"

"Wait, this challenge wasn't based off of points?" Law asked.

"Who said it was?" Urahara grins "Now then, follow me!"

/

Now the Beetles and the Cicadas followed the host to another part of the beach as they see two watermelons far from them. "Your next challenge is an old fashion game of watermelon smashing, with a twist!"

"What's the twist?" Nel asked seeing Urahara threw a beach ball towards the sandy field only for it to sprang out and send it flying.

"Landmines." Urahara said as the players paled "Well, landsprings is more appropriate. Don't want you all to end up dead and I get into some hot water. Anyway, one of your teammates must go through the sand field without setting up the traps while blindfolded. As their partner from their team must give directions on where to avoid the traps in order to get to the watermelon. So any volunteers?"

"Well I guess I'll do it for the-"

"Nel will go." Minerva cuts off Zoro, as Nel came out in view. "And I'll be her partner."

"Alright. Beetles?" Urahara asked.

"I'm going to be the one giving in directions." Nami volunteered as she looks at the group 'Okay, since Ranma, Grimmjow, and Naruto are out, so that leads…' "I pick Erza to be blindfolded."

"Alright, both teams get in positions!" Urahara announced as the four girls walk towards to the starting line. Nami blindfolded Erza while Minerva blindfolds Nel as the woman whispered into her ear.

/

"Just listen to what I say, and you'll earn a big reward." Minerva told her as Nel smiled.

"Is it candy, Minerva-chan?" Nel asked as Minerva covers her eyes with the blindfold.

"Hmm, yeah." Minerva said, though she was thinking something else to do with Nel.

/

"Alright, Erza, you gotta win this." Nami told the crimson haired woman who is blindfolded while holding a large stick.

"I can do this with my eyes closed." Erza states with pride.

"Yeah, yeah, but remember to win this for me- I mean, us!" Nami said while holding up that little slip up.

"Ready? Go!" Urahara announced as Erza and Nel held their sticks up as they slowly walk forward until their team members gives them their directions.

"Go left, Erza!" Nami orders as Erza turns to her left avoiding the trap set up for her.

"Turn right, Nel." Minerva told the bubbly girl as she avoids a trap.

Erza gives a good observation towards her surroundings while blindfolded. She slowly walks down as she avoids the traps around her.

/

(Confessional)

"I have been trained to blindfold myself before." Erza states "It's not hard as it looks. Though," she raise her foot showing the many scars on her sole "I've learned to never walk blindfolded on a floor of urchins and crabs. Barefooted."

/

'I can do this, just need my surroundings to be silent.' Erza said as she slowly concentrates walking through the field, making sure to not step on the traps. She was walking slowly as Nel was almost close to the watermelon by Minerva's orders.

"ERZA, KEEP UP THE PACE!" Nami shouts causing Erza to lose concentration, she side stepped as she accidentally press the trap, causing her to be launch out of the sandy beach.

"Ooh, that's going to cost her." Kisuke said seeing Erza flying to the sea.

"Nel, you've made it!" Minerva shouts as Nel raise her bat as she smashes the watermelon opened.

"Team Cicadas has secured their victory!" Kisuke announced as the Cicadas won. "Beetles, see you at the elimination ceremony."

"GGAAAAAHHHH! WHY CAN'T YOU IDIOTS DO ANYTHING RIGHT FOR ONCE!?" Nami growls as she burst into flames of rage. "I CANNOT WAIT TO VOTE SOMEONE OFF!" however, Nami is unaware of the glares she's receiving from her team.

/

After a long trip back to the hotel, the Beetle members gathered around at the lounge as Orihime wheeled in the cart filled with gift baskets.

"This episode is brought to you by SPF 30 sunblock! Each of you but one will receive it for making it out of the game." Urahara states as he fan himself, giving his signature smile.

"Just get on with it! The sooner we vote someone off the sooner we can get some sleep." Ranma yawns as Kisuke frowns.

"Anyway," Urahara grabs the first basket and hands it over to the martial artist "Ranma, here's your prize." He continued to pass it around "Mirajane, Naruto, Mila-Rose, Brock, Nemu, Ranma, Grimmjow." as he pass the baskets to the ones called out, he looks at Nami and Erza. "Erza, you were this close to victory if it weren't for Nami's bossy attitude. One of you will be going home and that person is…."

"…" Nami huffs in confidence, seeing that its her victory.

"…" Erza looks down nervously, feeling the results will have her cost the game.

"…" Orihime was seen eating a bag of chips, waiting for anticipation.

"…."

"…."

"…."

"…."

"…."

"…."

"….Oh what's the deal with anticipation, Nami!" Urahara states.

"WHAT!? You guys voted me off? Sweet, little Nami?" Nami asked in shocked.

"Well you were bossy and mean." Mirajane states.

"And you were pretty demanding ever since we won." Naruto points out "Sorry that it had come to this."

Nami looks at her former team as she gives a sigh. She stands up as she saw Yourichi already bringing her stuff out at the door. "Sorry I was demanding, everyone. I got so caught up in winning, I didn't realized that I was that bossy."

"It's okay, Nami." Naruto assured patting her on the back "We all get competitive once in a while."

"Yes, no hard feelings." Mirajane states.

"Even though you all voted for her and she voted for you." Urahara points out to Mirajane.

Mirajane stilled smile, but her aura darkens as it radiates a terrifying atmosphere.

"I better go, see ya guys!" Nami said as she carries her bags and hurries out to her cab.

"Well, what a eventful night. Will the Beetles rise up again? Will two star-crossed lovers ever be together? Find out on the next Hotel Drama!" Urahara announced as everything blacks out as the credits roll.

 **/**

 **Finally, got this finished.**

 **Sorry for the delay, got a lot of stuff going on. I was going to finish it on a break but stuff happens.**

 **So yeah, it was logical for Nami to be eliminated since after winning she would get competitive. She would act bossy around her team to the point of costing them the game.**

 **So who will be eliminated next? Find out on Anime Hotel Drama.**


End file.
